Guerre des sentiments
by Camhyoga
Summary: Une guerre se termine et une autre se prépare. Mais comment y faire face lorsque les sentiments s'en mêlent? Comment se concentrer sur son adversaire lorsque l'on doit se battre contre ses doutes et ses remords?
1. Chapter 1

Merci à Manuka pour son amitié, pour son soutien et pour être ma correctrice préférée.

Ceci est le tout premier chapitre que j'ai rédigé quand j'ai pris la décision de me lancer dans l'écriture de fics. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai encore du mal à trouver mon style et que je manque parfois d'inspiration, mais je ferai tout mon possible pour finir cette fic qui me tient à coeur. Toutefois je vous demande pardon d'avance si la suite tarde à arriver.

Les personnages appartiennent à Mr Kurumada.

* * *

Seika se trouvait au Sanctuaire, entourée par des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui pourtant semblaient l'apprécier. Elle se remémora comment elle en était arrivée là.

Elle était devenue amnésique et ne savait plus d'où elle venait, ni si elle avait une famille. Elle avait quelques fois des flashs. Comme si elle était en plein rêve, elle se voyait suivre un sentier dangereux et étroit, s'accrochant autant qu'elle le pouvait à la paroi de la falaise, pour éviter de tomber dans le précipice bordant l'autre côté du chemin. Puis tout devenait noir et elle avait alors le sentiment de tomber à une vitesse vertigineuse, une chute sans fin, puis une douleur dans la tête la refaisait revenir à la réalité. Tout ce dont elle était sûre c'était qu'elle s'appelait Seika, son nom étant marqué sur ses vêtements.

Elle avait été recueillie par un vieil homme habitant le village de Rodario et portant le nom de Cyriaque. Celui-ci tenait une petite épicerie et c'est lui qui l'avait trouvée évanouie suite à sa chute. Ne sachant pas où aller ni vers qui se tourner, elle était restée avec lui pour l'aider à tenir la boutique. Elle le considérait maintenant comme son grand-père. Et pour le vieil homme, Seika était un vrai rayon de soleil. La nouvelle vie de la jeune fille semblait parfois monotone, mais à part ses soucis de mémoire, elle était heureuse.

Souvent, après son travail du matin, elle partait se promener, ramassant des fleurs ou s'allongeant simplement dans l'herbe pour profiter du soleil, observer les nuages en imaginant qu'ils représentaient des animaux, des arbres.

Cela faisait six ans qu'elle vivait avec Cyriaque. Mais un jour, elle vit quelque chose de tout à fait inhabituel. Une chouette plus précisément. Mais que faisait-elle là, en début d'après-midi, alors qu'il s'agissait d'un animal nocturne ?

Lorsque la jeune fille se leva, la chouette, elle, descendit du ciel pour venir se poser sur la branche d'un arbre. Seika s'approcha tout doucement pour ne pas effrayer l'oiseau et fut alors éblouie par la beauté de l'animal au plumage aussi blanc que la neige. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler d'une telle espèce de chouette. Seika se rappela alors ce que lui avait dit le vieil homme, un soir qu'il lui racontait des contes et légendes:

- On dit que quand un homme est vraiment désespéré, si la déesse Athéna le juge bon, elle lui vient en aide sous la forme d'une chouette nommée Pallas. Elle lui envoie alors des ondes positives, le guidant vers le chemin de la sagesse, lui rappelant que la vie est un cadeau extraordinaire, qu'il faut la vivre à fond et qu'en gardant espoir, aucun obstacle n'est insurmontable. C'est pourquoi, ma petite fille, tu dois chérir et respecter chaque être vivant, en pensant qu'il s'agit peut être d'un Dieu venu t'apporter son soutien.

Soudain, un bruit la sortit de ses pensées : la chouette venait de s'envoler. Seika fut d'abord déçue, mais en relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut que l'oiseau n'avait pas regagné les cieux mais qu'elle voletait juste devant elle. L'animal ne cessait pas de faire de petits allers-retours en piaillant, s'éloignant, puis revenant vers la jeune fille. Ce manège fit d'abord sourire Seika puis elle eut l'impression que la chouette l'invitait à la suivre. Se sentant en confiance comme jamais auparavant, elle se lança alors à la suite du magnifique animal dans une course folle. Elle était essoufflée et commençait à ressentir les méfaits d'un point de côté, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'arrêter au risque de perdre la chouette de vue.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à l'orée d'un bois. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette forêt et aurait dû être effrayée, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Elle se sentait étrangement bien, en paix avec elle-même et la nature. Une odeur agréable lui titillait les narines, mélange de fraîcheur et de noisetiers en fleurs, de pins et de lavande, comme une invitation à entrer dans ce domaine. Elle se laissa tenter et pénétra sous le couvert des arbres.

Au début, elle ne faisait pas attention au décor qui l'entourait, trop occupée à fixer la chouette. Mais peu à peu, la fatigue la força à ralentir le rythme de ses pas. La chouette, semblant ressentir l'épuisement de la jeune fille, ralentit elle aussi son vol, permettant à Seika de profiter de ce qui l'entourait. Grâce aux rayons du soleil, luttant pour s'infiltrer dans la forêt, elle put voir des champignons pousser sur la souche d'un vieux chêne sûrement centenaire, un lièvre sortir la tête de son terrier en vérifiant qu'il pouvait partir sans aucun risque, une biche allaiter son petit, des perles de pluie captives d'une toile d'araignée... Partout autour d'elle il y avait la vie, sous toutes ses formes. Elle-même se sentait plus vivante que jamais.

Elle était en train de vivre une aventure qui allait l'emmenait loin, beaucoup plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, même si à cet instant elle ne le savait pas encore.

Depuis combien de temps marchait-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas, elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. D'ailleurs celui-ci semblait s'être arrêté. Elle avait hâte d'arriver au bout du chemin, de pouvoir s'assoir un peu et sa prière fut exhaussée peu de temps après. L'excitation de la jeune fille augmentait au fur et à mesure que la luminosité se faisait plus importante. Elle allait enfin découvrir pourquoi la chouette l'avait amenée ici.

A la fin du chemin, la lumière était devenue trop éblouissante pour ses yeux acclimatés à l'obscurité. Elle les ferma puis les rouvrit tout doucement. Sa vision redevenue nette, elle fut face au plus beau spectacle qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle se trouvait sur une colline surplombant une prairie magnifique, remplie de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes. L'herbe, la plus verte qu'elle ait jamais vue, dansait au gré de la brise qui soufflait. Des papillons blancs se tournaient autour comme dans une parade amoureuse. La chouette, elle, était allée se poser dans un sakura en fleur. Encore une fois la vie lui offrait un beau spectacle.

Mais que serait la vie sans la mort. En regardant un peu plus loin, Seika s'aperçut que cette clairière abritait un cimetière, six tombes exactement. Mais elles étaient si belles, d'une blancheur si éclatante, qu'elles se fondaient dans le paysage. Seika était assez loin et ne pouvait donc pas voir les noms mais ils brillaient tant qu'elle aurait juré qu'ils étaient gravé en lettres d'or sur du marbre blanc. Ce qui surprit la jeune fille fut les dessins sur les tombes. Sur l'une d'elle était gravé un arc et une flèche, sur l'autre on pouvait voir une épée. Sur la troisième on pouvait voir une sorte de crabe dessinée et sur sa voisine deux visages, l'un exprimant la joie, l'autre la tristesse. L'avant dernière était recouverte de roses toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. La dernière était la plus surprenante pour deux raisons. D'une part, on pouvait y voir des plaques de neige, chose rarissime en Grèce, mais surtout un cygne, paisiblement allongé sur la pierre tombale, semblait la garder.

De nombreuses questions lui vinrent à l'esprit. Que faisaient ces six tombes isolées dans cette prairie ? D'où pouvaient provenir les roses et la neige ? Qui pouvait bien reposer dedans ? Sans aucun doute des gens importants pour qu'elles soient aussi belles, se dit-elle. Elle pensa qu'elle trouverait toutes ses réponses auprès de son grand-père.

Comment pouvait-elle se douter que son frère été lié à ces morts puisqu'elle en avait oublié l'existence ?

Plus loin, à l'horizon, bâtis sur une immense falaise, plusieurs temples s'imposaient à ses yeux. On pouvait y accéder par un très long chemin sinueux qui partait de la prairie. Seika en compta treize, chacun de forme différente, chacune relié à un autre par des escaliers. Certains étaient en plus mauvais état que d'autre. Des morceaux de pierre gisaient au sol. Les colonnes s'effritaient. Le treizième temple était beaucoup plus imposant que les autres, mais dans un état tout aussi déplorable.

Là encore, elle ne pouvait pas se douter que son frère avait participé à la destruction de ces piliers. Elle pensa qu'il devait s'agir d'un site archéologique et que tous les dégâts étaient l'œuvre du temps qui passe.

Puis, elle voulut s'approcher un peu. Pas monter jusqu'au sanctuaire, mais juste pénétrer dans la prairie. Mais, au bout de quelques pas, elle eut à nouveau une sorte de flash. Tout devint noir autour d'elle. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de revoir sa chute, elle se vit dans un endroit rempli d'enfants. Elle était assise sur un banc, en train de pleurer, quand une main se posa sur son épaule, répandant en elle une douce chaleur. Elle entendit alors la voix d'un petit garçon la réconforter :

- Seika, ne pleure plus, je t'en supplie. On va s'en sortir, il faut garder espoir.

Elle releva la tête pour voir qui était près d'elle, mais elle ne vit qu'une ombre qui s'éloignait. Elle essaya bien de se lever pour lui courir après, malheureusement ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Son corps se mit à trembler, un frisson lui parcourant le dos. Tout se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle. Elle ressentit de la nausée avant de s'effondrer.

Quand elle revint à elle, la chouette se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle se releva tout doucement et resta un moment à regarder les temples, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Quand elle vit que le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière les piliers, elle songea qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il était temps de rentrer. En voyant la jeune fille repartir vers la forêt, la chouette passa devant et la guida jusque chez elle, où elle se mit à hululer frénétiquement avant de partir. Il faisait maintenant nuit.

En entendant le bruit, le vieil homme sortit de la cabane :

- Seika, te voilà enfin ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Je croyais t'avoir perdu ! Mais enfin, que faisais-tu avec cet animal ?

Seika se lança alors dans une grande explication, en parlant tellement vite qu'elle en oubliait de reprendre sa respiration.

- Grand-père je viens de vivre une aventure fantastique, je me promenai puis j'ai vu une chouette blanche comme la neige, je l'ai suivi et je me suis retrouvée dans une forêt et…

-Tu me raconteras tout ça après manger, lui dit le vieil homme, l'interrompant pour qu'elle retrouve son calme. Tu dois reprendre des forces après tout ce que tu as dû vivre. »

C'est ainsi qu'après un bon repas, elle raconta toute l'histoire : sa rencontre avec la chouette, la traversée de la forêt, la prairie. Et le grand-père écoutait, souriant, emporté par l'enthousiasme de la petite fille.

Mais cet instant de bonheur fut rompu lorsqu'elle évoqua les tombes et les temples. Le visage de l'homme s'était soudainement assombri. Il ne la laissa même pas finir l'histoire et, sentant la colère monter en lui, il cria :

- Je t'interdis de retourner là-bas, tu m'entends ? C'est dangereux ! Les hommes qui vivent dans ce Sanctuaire ne sont que des sauvages et une fille aussi innocente que toi serait une proie bien facile pour eux !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait posé ses deux mains sur les frêles épaules de Seika en serrant sa prise. Il était maintenant en train de la secouer.

- Jure-moi que tu ne retourneras pas là-bas, tu entends ? Jure-le-moi !

Seika, qui ne l'avait vu jamais vu dans cet état, était pétrifiée par la peur et bien incapable de lui répondre.

C'est en voyant cette angoisse dans ses yeux que Cyriaque comprit qu'il avait été trop loin. Il desserra aussitôt son étreinte, lui sourit et lui demanda de lui pardonner. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras, l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, la posa délicatement sur son lit et s'assit près d'elle.

- Pardonne-moi, Seika, je n'aurais pas du réagir aussi violement. Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'on te fasse du mal ! Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, tu es ma seule famille à présent. Promets-moi que tu ne retourneras pas là-bas !

- Grand-père, tu veux bien qu'on en reparle demain ? Je suis épuisée. J'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour y voir plus clair, balbutia Seika.

- Bon d'accord, lui répondit-il, un peu contrarié. Repose-toi.

Il se releva, recouvrit la jeune fille avec une couverture et sortit après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front.

La porte de la chambre à peine refermée, Seika fondit en larme. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tant les questions qu'elle se posait fourmillaient dans son cerveau. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de cet homme qu'elle croyait si bien connaitre après tout ce temps. Sa sagesse était connue dans le village et personne ne l'avait jamais vu en colère. Alors pourquoi s'était-il emporté ainsi ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec la vision qu'elle avait eu de ce petit garçon ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, elle n'avait pas même pas eu le temps de lui en parler. Alors le problème venait de ces temples. Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, sinon les admirer. Et puis le vieil homme lui avait parlé de sauvages. Comment des hommes pourraient-ils vivre dans un droit aussi délabré, tombant en ruine ? En parlant du petit garçon, qui était-il ? Elle s'était sentie si bien en sa présence. Et puis… ? Et puis… ? Et c'est ainsi qu'elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée physiquement par sa folle aventure et mentalement par toutes ces questions qui la hantaient.

L'esprit du vieil homme était tout aussi tourmenté. Sa colère avait fait place à la peur, celle de la perdre, de perdre celle qu'il aimait appeler « son rayon de soleil ». Il s'était déjà inquiété la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait demandé des informations sur Athéna. Comment aurait-il pu lui parler du Sanctuaire sans lui avouer que c'est justement par là-bas qu'elle semblait se rendre au moment de sa chute. Il repensa au jour où il l'avait trouvé.

Il était à ce moment là dans une période difficile. Il avait perdu sa femme, décédée d'une terrible maladie, quinze jours auparavant. Il avait eu tellement mal qu'il avait décidé de la rejoindre. Mais avant cela, il avait quelques affaires à régler, notamment une dernière livraison à effectuer au Sanctuaire. C'est lui qui fournissait la nourriture et les vêtements dont les apprentis avaient besoin.

Bien sur, puisqu'il comptait mourir, qu'il n'aille pas aux temples aurait pu paraître sans importance, mais il voulait revoir une dernière fois l'endroit où il avait rencontré sa femme. A cette époque, elle était cuisinière là-bas et ils avaient appris à se connaitre au fil de ses livraisons. Il avait aussi découvert l'existence des chevaliers, l'entraînement des apprentis et il avait dû signer un contrat de confiance stipulant qu'il devait garder le secret.

Il se rendait donc au Sanctuaire lorsqu'il entendit soudain un grondement sourd, suivi d'un appel au secours. Il se dirigea vers le cri aussi vite que possible et découvrit une jeune fille, gisant par terre, entourée de morceaux de falaises. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle sur un chemin si dangereux ? En tout cas, si elle était tombée de là-haut, le pire était à craindre. Sa première réaction fut donc de prier pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte. Lui, il voulait mourir, mais cette gamine ne le méritait certainement pas. Puis, il s'en approcha, s'agenouilla près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras le plus délicatement possible. Il poussa alors un soupir de soulagement : miraculeusement, elle était en vie. Apparemment ses blessures étaient sans gravité, malgré l'incroyable chute qu'elle avait faite : quelques égratignures, et peut être un poignet foulé. Ce qui l'inquiétait était plutôt l'extrême maigreur de cet enfant. Ça devait faire longtemps qu'elle errait comme une âme en peine. Elle était épuisée, sale, et tremblait de tout son corps. Son front était chaud, et elle était en proie à une terrible fièvre qui la faisait délirer. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se débattre et un nom revenait sans cesse parmi ses gémissements : Seiya.

« Seiya » : ce nom résonnait dans sa tête. Il l'avait déjà entendu au Sanctuaire, il en était certain. Oui c'est ça, comment aurait-il pu oublier cet apprenti si différent des autres ? A chaque livraison, ils voyaient ces pauvres enfants s'entraîner, encaisser les coups sans se plaindre. Il y avait deux catégories, les plus forts dont le regard traduisait de la haine, une envie de détruire l'autre sans faire de sentiments et les plus faibles. Eux, ils n'avaient plus rien dans le regard, si ce n'est une lueur de tristesse de temps à temps. Ils avaient compris que la seule solution pour partir d'ici était la mort.

Seiya, lui était différent. Cyriaque revoyait encore son visage : un petit garçon brun, les cheveux ébouriffés, le regard pétillant, l'air malin. Comme on dit, tête d'ange, mais diable au corps. D'ailleurs il semblait ne pas tenir en place. Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, l'enfant courait dans tous les sens, essayant de trouver une cachette pour échapper à son maître, sans regarder devant lui. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Seiya lui rentra dedans telle une tornade et il fit tomber la cargaison de fruits qu'il portait. Cyriaque était sur le point de crier s'attendant à ce que l'enfant regrette, ayant peur d'une éventuelle sanction mais il se ravisa en voyant son attitude.

- Oups, désolé m'sieur, ce que je peux être maladroit parfois, lui dit-il en tirant la langue. Attendez, je vais vous aidez à ramasser. Je m'appelle Seiya, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Le grand-père avait été tellement abasourdi qu'il était resté sans bouger, à regarder Seiya faire. D'ailleurs l'enfant avait presque fini de tout ranger lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix féminine, visiblement en colère :

- Seiya, reviens ici tout de suite ! Je te promets que si tu loupes ta leçon, tu feras le double de pompes ce soir.

- Oh non ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée. Désolé m'sieur, je dois partir. Si elle me trouve ça va être ma fête.

Le grand-père, touché par cette joie de vivre n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le quitter comme ça :

- Attends, attrapes ça, lui dit-il en lui donnant ses deux plus belles pommes. Mets-les dans tes poches, ça te donnera du courage pour affronter ton maître.

- Merci m'sieur.

Et l'enfant, après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil, reprit sa course folle. Il avait à peine disparu de son champ de vision qu'il vit arriver une femme qui cherchait partout en appelant Seiya. Comme toutes les femmes chevaliers, elle portait un masque qui cachait autant son apparence physique que sa personnalité. Le vieil homme ne put s'empêcher de penser :

- Alors c'est à elle qu'incombe la lourde tâche de briser l'innocence de Seiya, de lui faire quitter le monde de l'enfance pour le plonger dans celui de la violence.

Sorti de ses pensées, Cyriaque était maintenant face à un dilemme. Que devait-il faire de cette jeune fille ? Il était tout près du sanctuaire, le plus simple aurait été de la porter là-bas. Mais que serait-elle devenue une fois soignée ? Bien sur, elle pourrait peut être revoir Seiya mais quel preuve avait-il que c'était bien ce garçon qu'elle cherchait ? Et puis sa rencontre datait d'il y a presqu'un an, dans quel état devait être l'enfant maintenant ? Non, il ne pouvait pas l'emmener dans cet univers de violence où elle devrait subir un entrainement difficile et où elle serait condamnée à porter un masque. La seule solution qui lui vint à l'esprit était de l'emmener chez lui et de la soigner. Lui qui voulait mourir, il pensa que c'était un signe d'Athéna qui lui montrait que la vie était belle et qu'il devait rester en vie.

Quand Seika se réveilla après sa chute, elle était très perturbée mais surtout, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Cyriaque, en la soignant, s'était attaché à elle et il ne voulait pas la voir partir, se retrouver à nouveau seul. Il décida donc de lui cacher la vérité sur l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé et surtout de ne pas lui parler de Seiya. Il avait aussi arrêté les livraisons prétextant être trop vieux pour continuer à porter de lourdes charges.

Mais voila que le destin se jouait de lui et que le passé le rattrapait. Pourquoi cette chouette l'avait-elle amenée là-bas ? Etait-ce la représentation d'Athéna ? Mais alors pourquoi la déesse lui avait-elle envoyé Seika si c'était pour lui reprendre ? C'est avec toutes ces questions dans la tête qu'il s'endormit.


	2. Chapter 2

Encore une fois, merci à Manuka pour son soutien.

* * *

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner ils avaient reparlé de ce qu'avait vécu Seika :

- « Seika, pardonne-moi pour moi hier, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver. Mais je ne veux pas que tu retournes aux temples. Vois-tu, cet endroit est en fait un camp d'entrainement pour adolescents, ils baignent dans la violence et ils sont très dangereux. Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient te faire si tu tombais entre leurs mains ? S'il te plaît, jure-moi que tu ne retourneras pas au Sanctuaire. »

Seika mit un instant à répondre, elle devait s'y rendre à nouveau pour savoir qui était ce petit garçon qu'elle avait vu dans son flash, et pourquoi la chouette l'avait amené à cet endroit. Et puis à bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait pas été au Sanctuaire, elle n'avait fait que le regarder à l'horizon. La colline en était très éloignée, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose. Elle venait de trouver la solution, elle allait jurer à Cyriaque qu'elle ne retournerait pas au Sanctuaire, chose vraie si elle restait près du bois. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'efforça de prendre son air le plus convainquant pour affirmer à son grand-père :

- « Je te promets que je ne retournerai pas au Sanctuaire. »

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que l'oiseau revienne lui montrer le chemin. Ce qui n'allait pas être long…

Pendant une semaine, Cyriaque n'avait pas cessé d'espionné Seika, priant pour que l'animal ne revienne pas. Et voyant que son souhait était exaucé, il décida de laisser la jeune fille en paix. Après tout, elle lui avait fait une promesse.

Seika, elle, se morfondait. Sa vie lui paraissait tellement ennuyeuse et elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans que Cyriaque la suive. De plus, son comportement était bizarre : il cherchait à se rapprocher d'elle par sa gentillesse, veillant à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien mais d'un autre côté, il fuyait toute discussion et évitait soigneusement son regard. Les yeux étant le miroir de l'âme, peut être avait-il peur que Seika puisse lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ?

Mais depuis son aventure, la sœur de Seiya percevait les émotions des autres comme si c'était elle qui les ressentait, et cela d'une façon si forte que leurs sentiments semblaient multipliés par dix. Ca lui était déjà arrivé par le passé mais jamais aussi souvent, ni avec une telle puissance. A l'épicerie, elle avait ressenti le bonheur de cet homme qui allait devenir papa et l'inquiétude de sa femme qui avait peur que l'accouchement se passe mal. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait chez Cyriaque ne lui plaisait pas du tout : une grande fatigue, non pas physique mais morale ; de la peur, d'être seul, qu'on lui prenne ce qu'il chérissait le plus ; de la déception et du dégoût, pas envers elle mais envers lui-même. Il semblait écrasé par un terrible fardeau, une hésitation perpétuelle qui l'empêchait même de réfléchir, une lutte entre le bien et le mal. Seika en était sûre, il lui cachait quelque chose, un secret qu'il hésitait à lui révéler. De plus, ça lui faisait mal au cœur de voir le seul membre de sa famille dans cet état.

Elle devait absolument retourner près du Sanctuaire : elle avait la certitude que toutes les explications qu'elle cherchait se trouvaient là-bas. Elle avait attendu que Cyriaque fasse moins attention à elle pour repartir en balade. Elle était retournée à l'endroit où elle avait vu la chouette et s'était agenouillée pour prier, espérant ainsi revoir son amie. Et son vœu se réalisa quand elle sentit l'oiseau se poser sur son épaule gauche. Seika ne voulant pas briser cet instant magique, ce moment intime avec l'animal, ne se releva pas tout de suite. Elle approcha tout doucement sa main droite et l'ouvrit, paume vers le ciel. La chouette y glissa son cou, frottant sa tête contre les doigts fins de la jeune fille. Seika fut parcourue par un frisson de plaisir. Grisée par l'extase de ce contact si doux, elle leva la main avec une extrême lenteur afin de ne pas effrayer l'oiseau et la posa avec une infinie délicatesse sur son plumage, appuyant à peine la caresse, ne voulant pas froisser les si belles plumes. Elle était partagée entre le bonheur qui envahissait son corps et son cœur et l'impression de commettre un sacrilège en souillant à la fois la blancheur et la pureté de son amie. Mais apparemment la chouette ne semblait pas s'en soucier, appréciant ce moment de tendresse. Envahie par une chaleur réconfortante, Seika sentait que le contrôle de la situation lui échappait. Son esprit divaguait de plus en plus, mais elle était si bien qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de résister. Elle se sentait ensommeillée, ferma les yeux et une nouvelle fois tout devint noir. Elle se retrouva de nouveau dans cet endroit plein d'enfants. Elle était debout, adossée à un arbre, regardant un groupe d'enfants jouer au ballon, quand soudain une petite fille vint se cacher derrière elle, apeurée. Elle était brune avec deux petites couettes qui lui donnaient un air de chipie. Seika s'abaissa à sa hauteur pour la rassurer.

- « Seika, Seiya arrête pas de m'embêter, dis lui d'arrêter » lui dit l'enfant en pointant un petit garçon du doigt.

Mais le temps qu'elle lève la tête, le garçon s'était enfui et elle ne put voir qu'une ombre s'éloigner. Elle voulut lui courir après mais cette fois-ci c'est la petite fille, en lui agrippant le bras, qui l'empêcha de bouger. Et quand elle voulut se rabaisser pour demander à l'enfant des informations sur le garçon, une douleur dans la tête la fit revenir à la réalité.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux la chouette tournait autour d'elle mais Seika, l'esprit obscurci, prise par ses pensées n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. « Seiya », elle savait maintenant comment s'appelait ce petit garçon mais elle se sentait frustrée. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle rêvait de lui, ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Elle ne connaissait même pas son visage. Cela ne fit que confirmer son désir de retourner près du Sanctuaire. Elle sentait que la clé du mystère était là-bas.

Elle tendit son bras droit et la chouette vint s'y poser. Seika la supplia :

- « Mon amie, il n'y a que toi qui puisse m'aider à découvrir qui j'étais avant ma chute. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je sens que ce petit garçon peut m'y aider. Tu dois me ramener près du Sanctuaire, quelque chose dans cet endroit m'attire comme un aimant ».

La chouette s'envola alors pour lui tourner autour, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle accédait à sa requête. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles se remirent en route. Seika, se remémorant les derniers événements, ne regardait pas où elle mettait les pieds, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle se contentait juste de regarder de temps à autre que l'oiseau était toujours là, mais elle se sentait maintenant tellement attirée par le Sanctuaire qu'il lui semblait que même seule, elle aurait retrouvé le chemin. Il lui suffisait de se laisser guider par les sentiments qui émanaient de ces temples, qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus fort à chaque pas. Arrivée sur la colline, à la sortie du bois, elle dut s'assoir, accablée par toutes ces sensations différentes, mélange d'amour et de haine, d'espoir et de tristesse, de paix et de terreur. Elle se mit à respirer lentement, cherchant à retrouver le contrôle de ses sens et de son esprit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se concentrant sur chaque détail afin de se mettre en harmonie avec la nature. Un détail retint son attention, un bout de tissu près d'un arbre. Elle se leva et alla le ramasser. La chouette la suivit, se posa sur une des branches et se mit à hululer frénétiquement. Intriguée, Seika leva la tête vers elle et découvrit ces mots gravés dans l'écorce : « Un jour, on se retrouvera mon frère ». En passant la main sur ces écritures, elle ressentit une grande tristesse et un grand vide comme si on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle-même. Etaient-ce ses propres émotions ou ressentait-elle les sentiments de l'auteur de ces mots ? A cet instant elle était incapable de le savoir. « Mon frère ». Pourquoi ces mots résonnaient-ils ainsi dans sa tête tel un écho ? Ils lui paraissaient tellement familiers. Avait-elle un frère elle aussi ? Non, elle s'en souviendrait. Comment oublier une chose pareille ? Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Cette maudite chute qui lui avait enlevé tous souvenirs. Si seulement quelques indices pouvaient lui revenir à l'esprit ! Pourquoi les dieux lui faisaient-ils tant de peine ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

En voulant sécher ses larmes, elle se rappela de ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. C'était un mouchoir blanc en soie sur lequel était brodé en rose un prénom : Marine. Il était mouillé alors que cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas plu. Elle en déduisit que sa propriétaire avait pleuré et avait essuyé ses larmes avec. Elle ressentait à travers ce bout de tissu une grande tristesse, des responsabilités trop lourdes à porter, l'impression de vivre dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien mais aussi de l'espoir, une grande foi en l'Humanité. Seika, qui était dans le même état d'esprit que Marine depuis sa chute, avait l'impression de connaitre cette fille sans jamais l'avoir vu, tellement leurs sentiments étaient proches. Et elle ignorait encore à quel point elles étaient liées par deux points communs : la perte d'un frère et Seiya. Elle ne savait pas encore que le destin pouvait être si cruel, que le temps qu'elle avait passé sans Seiya, Marine, elle, l'avait passé avec lui, à l'éduquer, à faire de lui un chevalier mais surtout à l'aimer comme le frère qu'elle avait perdu.

Maintenant elle avait deux indices : Seiya et Marine. Malheureusement, ça ne l'avançait pas à grand-chose. Elle ignorait leur identité et s'ils avaient un lien, si elle les connaissait et s'ils faisaient partie de sa vie avant sa chute. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle, un peu déçue. Elle était venue pour trouver une réponse et elle repartait l'esprit encore plus embrouillé par des prénoms qui ne signifiaient pour elle.

Elle tendit son bras pour que la chouette la rejoigne mais celle-ci, au lieu de répondre à son invitation, s'envola vers le Sanctuaire, vers l'escalier qui menait à lui plus exactement. Seika put en découvrir la raison en la suivant des yeux. Un jeune homme descendait les marches, il semblait boiter. Sa peur et la raison lui dictait de partir mais, son cœur et sa curiosité étant plus forts, elle décida d'observer les gestes de cet homme.

Arrivé au bout de l'escalier, il pénétra dans la prairie. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle, Seika sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus. Etait-ce la peur d'être découverte ou la beauté de cet homme qui la faisait trembler ? Maintenant qu'il était plus près d'elle, elle pouvait mieux l'observer. Il était grand, blond, portait un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt bleu à manches courtes. Malgré sa silhouette fine, il semblait musclé, sportif et on devinait sous son tee-shirt un torse puissant. Sa peau pâle luisait au soleil. Son visage était celui d'un adolescent de son âge, peut être même était-il un plus jeune. Il portait un pansement sur son œil gauche mais son œil droit, d'un bleu plus clair que le ciel, paraissait éteint. Ses traits graves trahissaient une grande fatigue, physique mais aussi morale. Il avait l'expression d'un homme qui a déjà trop vécu, d'un adolescent devenu adulte trop tôt sans connaître les joies de l'enfance. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme, au contraire : cela le rendait différent.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour ce jeune homme. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec elle, mais pour lui elle avait dû être sans pitié.

Elle décida de s'éloigner un peu afin de ne pas être découverte et, se rappelant les paroles du vieil homme à propos des sauvages vivant ici, alla se cacher derrière un arbre.

L'adolescent tendit à son tour son bras gauche et l'animal vint s'y poser délicatement, afin de ne pas lui de faire de mal, ses bras étant recouverts de bandages. Seika le vit réprimer une grimace quand il leva le bras pour caresser l'oiseau. Ces gestes étaient lents, comme si chaque mouvement lui demandait un gros effort. Elle se demanda ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état. Peut être avait-il été victime des habitants de ces temples ?

En tout cas, la chouette semblait bien le connaitre et être heureuse en sa présence. A chaque caresse, elle se redressait un peu plus, allant à la rencontre de ses doigts, encourageant le jeune homme à appuyer un peu plus ses gestes. Puis l'adolescent arrêta les câlins pour rapprocher la chouette de son visage. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient. Les yeux dans les yeux, tous les deux semblaient en parfaite harmonie, comme seuls au monde. Et soudain, le visage de l'adolescent avait changé, montrant toute sa beauté. Son regard s'était enflammé mais surtout il souriait. Un sourire comme elle n'en avait jamais avant, plus doux que celui d'une femme, plus innocent que celui d'un enfant. Seika pensa qu'il avait dû en faire chavirer des cœurs avec un si beau regard et un sourire pareil. Le sien, en tout cas, était conquis.

Et elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. La chouette se mit à hululer frénétiquement mais surtout, elle projetait maintenant une lumière dorée qui l'entourait. Seika, apeurée, eut d'abord envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes mais celles-ci tremblaient tellement que le seul pas en arrière qu'elle réussit à faire faillit la faire chuter. Comment une chouette normale pourrait-elle dégager une lumière d'une telle beauté ? Etait-elle vraiment la représentation d'Athéna ? La jeune fille regretta un instant d'être venue. Dans quelle situation s'était-elle mise ? Ou plutôt, dans qu'elle situation l'oiseau l'avait-elle amenée ? Tout ceci devait bien avoir un sens, même si, depuis sa rencontre avec l'oiseau, elle s'était trouvée face à plus de questions que de réponses. Et puis à bien y réfléchir, l'animal ne s'était jamais montré menaçant. Elle devait se calmer et continuer à lui faire confiance. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre le contrôle, mais pourtant, même les paupières closes, elle pouvait sentir la lumière s'intensifier, s'étendre sur la plaine tels les rayons du soleil. Cette lumière dégageait à présent de douces vibrations, des vagues de chaleur et d'amour qui réchauffait le cœur de la jeune fille. Petit à petit, sa peur et ses doutes se dissipèrent pour laisser place au bien-être, à la joie de vivre. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle décida de garder les yeux fermés pour ne pas briser cet instant magique. Si elle s'était écouté, elle se serait allongée dans l'herbe, et se serait laissé aller dans un sommeil réparateur, bercée par cette chaleur.

Mais bientôt elle fut confrontée à une sensation étrange, elle avait chaud à l'intérieur de son corps, mais froid à l'extérieur. Une légère brise lui caressait le visage, lui chatouillant les cheveux au passage. Ce n'était pas un froid agressif, mais il était suffisant pour la faire frissonner, et la température baissait de plus en plus. Heureusement que la chaleur de la chouette la protégeait car étant habituée au soleil de Grèce, elle aurait vite pu tomber malade.

Seika se décida à ouvrir les yeux quand elle sentit quelque chose de froid et de mouillé tomber sur ses bras nus. Pourtant rien ne laissait présager qu'il allait pleuvoir. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et découvrit alors qu'il ne pleuvait pas mais qu'il neigeait. Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Il faisait si beau auparavant.

Elle regarda l'adolescent et faillit tomber à la renverse. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Celui-ci projetait une lumière blanche, une blancheur comme la neige pure qui venait de tomber. Et plus elle s'intensifiait, plus la température baissait.

Seika secoua la tête espérant remettre ses idées en places. Puis elle se pinça, cherchant à se convaincre qu'elle rêvait. Elle referma les yeux, pensant que tout ça aurait disparu quand elle les rouvrirait. Mais malgré tout ça, elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : tout était bien réel. Elle était en train d'assister à un miracle. Mais alors si la chouette était bien la représentation d'Athéna, qui était le jeune homme ? Un ange ?

En tout cas, tous les deux avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Le chaud et le froid, la neige et le soleil s'affrontaient mais vu le sourire de l'adolescent ce n'était pas méchant. On pouvait sentir à travers ce mélange de blanc et de doré une grande tendresse et une grande complicité.

Une complicité qui apparemment n'était pas au goût de tous. En effet, le grand cygne blanc qui gardait l'une des tombes leur rappela sa présence. Il se mit à chanter, un chant assez rauque tout en effectuant une espèce de danse, comme une parade amoureuse. Aussitôt les deux amis le regardèrent et arrêtèrent d'émettre de la lumière. Le jeune homme cessa de sourire et une lueur de tristesse revint dans son regard. Puis le cygne s'envola pour venir leur tourner autour, ses ailes déployées au maximum caressant la joue de l'adolescent à chaque passage. Seika avait souvent entendu dire que le cygne était un oiseau très fidèle, très possessif. Elle en avait la preuve, le cygne était en train de faire comprendre à la chouette que l'homme lui appartenait et celle-ci devait avoir compris le message puisqu'elle s'envola. La déesse voulait apporter du réconfort à son chevalier mais le cygne le rappelait à son devoir. Il n'était pas encore temps pour le jeune homme de reprendre une vie normale, une menace plus grande que jamais planant sur le Sanctuaire. Mais ça, Seika était incapable de le comprendre.

L'adolescent soupira, regarda la chouette s'éloigner et vit qu'elle était allé se poser sur la stèle de la dernière tombe, celle avec la neige. Il soupira et hésita à la rejoindre jusqu'à ce que le cygne lui donne un coup de tête dans le dos, l'encourageant ainsi à y aller. Seika pensa quelle allait peut être enfin découvrir le mystère de ces tombes. Mais plus le jeune homme avançait, plus elle se sentait mal à l'aise, comme oppressée. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment qui la paralysait. Tout le bien-être apporté par la chouette s'était envolé avec elle.

L'adolescent s'agenouilla au bord de la tombe, bientôt rejoint par le cygne qui se coucha dessus. Seika le vit lever la main pour caresser le marbre de la pierre tombale mais il se ravisa au dernier comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose trop sacrée qu'il n'avait pas droit de souiller.

La jeune fille était maintenant en pleurs. Elle avait froid, un froid glacial qui lui transperçait le cœur. Elle avait mal moralement, une douleur que seule la mort d'un être cher peut causer. Un vide immense, semblable au néant s'emparait d'elle. Elle voyait des morts tout autour d'elle. Elle appelait à l'aide mais personne ne venait à son secours. Les quelques personnes qu'elle aimait étaient devant elle, mais ils riaient, restant sourds à ses appels, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Elle se sentait seule, seule au monde.

Le jeune homme était toujours près de la tombe mais son regard était dur, froid, plus aucune émotion n'y transparaissait. Il était là, immobile, telle une statue, pendant qu'elle souffrait, ressentant toute la peine qu'il cherchait à cacher sous son attitude glaciale. Il paraissait concentré, dégageant à nouveau cette drôle de lumière blanche qui recouvrait la tombe de neige petit à petit. Le cygne semblait pleurer à sa place, entamant une mélopée mélodieuse mais d'une grande tristesse, le chant du cygne qui vient de perdre l'être aimé et qui va mourir de solitude.

Seika tomba à genoux, écrasée par un fardeau, par un poids devenu trop lourd à porter : la culpabilité. Elle essaya de se relever mais elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait du sang sur les mains. Elle avait l'impression d'être une criminelle qui ne méritait plus de vivre. Etait-ce elle qui venait de tuer tous ces gens ? Elle n'en pouvait plus. Son seul souhait était qu'on la libère de cette souffrance même s'il fallait la tuer pour ça.


	3. Chapter 3

Comme d'habitude, merci à Manuka. Passez voir ses fics, elles sont géniales. Merci également à Newgaia pour ses reviews et pour sa fic Le secret du silence que je lis avec beaucoup de plaisir.

* * *

Et puis d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. Le mal-être que Seika ressentait avait disparu. La chouette, elle-même dépassée par la souffrance que le jeune homme dégageait, avait senti que l'adolescente ne tiendrait pas longtemps sous le poids de cette douleur. Elle était revenue près de Seika et avait érigé un mur de lumière dorée pour la protéger.

Celle-ci se sentant mieux, se releva et regarda dans la direction du jeune homme. Il était toujours agenouillé près de la tombe. La lumière blanche qu'il dégageait s'était intensifiée et une couche de neige recouvrait une partie de la prairie. Son regard était toujours dur, aussi froid, ne trahissant aucune émotion, comme s'il ne ressentait rien, parfaitement indifférent au chant du cygne qui, lui, exprimait sa douleur. Pourtant Seika savait que c'était tout le contraire, que l'adolescent était en détresse, en proie à un profond mal-être, rongé par les remords. Sa douleur, sa tristesse, ses doutes, sa culpabilité, tous ces sentiments néfastes qui le détruisaient de l'intérieur, Seika les avait ressentis un instant plus tôt et ne pouvait que compatir. Elle avait senti la mort rodait autour d'elle, avec l'impression d'être une criminelle, les mains à jamais entachées de sang. Alors comment un homme aussi jeune, s'il avait vraiment commis ces meurtres, pouvait-il vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? Ce devait être un lourd fardeau à porter.

Cyriaque lui avait parlé de sauvages mais pourtant cet adolescent semblait plus être une victime qu'un meurtrier. Un assassin serait incapable de ressentir de telles émotions et elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas tué par plaisir. Elle avait senti que cela le répugnait, qu'on l'avait obligé à le faire et qu'il le regrettait amèrement.

Le plus dur était que l'adolescent, au lieu d'extérioriser sa peine, tentait de la garder pour lui et chercher à la dissimuler, comme si vivre avec était une punition, un châtiment qu'il méritait. D'ailleurs ses gestes le prouvaient. Il se mordait les lèvres à sang comme pour retenir ses larmes. Ses poings serrés, les ongles enfoncés dans la paume, traduisaient sa colère. Seika l'avait vu boiter, pourtant, il était à genou depuis un bon moment déjà. Il devait avoir mal dans cette posture. Et la jeune fille comprit que c'est ce qu'il cherchait, se faire mal physiquement pour oublier la douleur morale qui lui déchirait le cœur.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui venir en aide mais elle devait rester cachée au cas où d'autres hommes viendraient. Et puis elle savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas si elle devait de nouveau être confrontée à cette douleur. La seule qui pouvait faire quelque chose était la chouette. Elle tendit le bras et l'oiseau vint s'y poser. Seika se mit à la caresser et lui parler tout doucement :

- Mon amie, je ne sais plus quoi penser, ce garçon m'intrigue. Il a fait des choses affreuses et pourtant sa détresse me fait mal au cœur. Je devrais éprouver de la peur mais pourtant c'est de la tendresse que je ressens. Toi, qui es son amie, qui semble bien le connaître et lui faire confiance, ne peux-tu rien faire pour l'aider ?

La chouette regarda vers le Sanctuaire et se concentra. Seika assista alors à une nouvelle scène étrange. Une grande boîte grise était soudainement apparue devant l'adolescent, comme par magie, venant nulle part. Aussitôt, le jeune homme se releva, cessant de dégager de la lumière blanche.

Seika étant maintenant hors de danger, la chouette brisa donc le mur de lumière qu'elle avait érigé et s'envola vers le Sanctuaire. Etonnée, la jeune fille la regarda s'éloigner, se demandant s'il n'était pas temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle. En effet, si l'oiseau revenait avec d'autres personnes, elle risquait d'être découverte et donc d'être en danger. Néanmoins, la curiosité de savoir ce que contenait la boîte fût la plus forte et elle décida donc de rester un peu. De toute façon, le temps que les personnes descendent l'escalier et traversent la prairie, elle aurait le temps de s'enfuir.

L'adolescent restait immobile et fixait l'urne. Pourquoi Athéna lui envoyait-elle son armure ? Pour lui rappeler son devoir de chevalier et qu'en temps que tel, il devait se ressaisir ? Ou pour lui rappeler qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur sa déesse, ses frères d'armes et son armure qui continuerait à le protéger comme elle l'avait toujours fait jusque là ? Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Tant de pensées à la fois semblables et contraires se bousculaient en lui. Sa raison lui disait de refouler ces émotions, de les oublier au risque de se perdre: un saint de Glace ne devait pas avoir ni faire de sentiments. Son cœur lui rappelait qu'il était avant tout un homme et qu'il devait les évacuait pour aller mieux. Finalement ce fut son corps qui, à bout de nerfs, accablé par la fatigue, pris la décision, se mettant à pleurer. L'adolescent, plongé dans ses pensées, fut d'abord surpris de sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues et, sentant que ça lui faisait du bien, il ne fit rien pour les retenir.

Ces larmes, cette façon de cacher sa tristesse derrière une attitude hautaine, glaciale, ce sourire si beau mais tellement rare, Seika était certaine d'avoir déjà connu ça. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur cette impression et se trouva de nouveau dans cet endroit plein d'enfant. Une grosse voiture noire s'arrêta devant le portail d'où descendit un petit garçon blond avec de magnifiques yeux bleus, entouré par deux gardes qui n'avaient rien de rassurants dans leur costume noir austère. Tous les enfants, peu habitués à voir un physique aussi atypique au Japon s'était regroupé pour l'observer. Les deux hommes, après avoir expliqué à la troupe que le garçon s'appelait Hyoga, était russe et ne parlait pas le japonais, étaient repartis, laissant l'enfant au milieu du groupe. Le regard de l'enfant était froid, impassible. S'il se sentait perdu, en tout cas ça ne se voyait pas.

Seika, avec plusieurs années en moins, essayait de reconnaître quelques têtes quand sa recherche fut interrompue par la voix d'une femme lui demandant de conduire le nouveau dans le dortoir et de lui présenter les lieux. Elle incita donc Hyoga à venir avec elle en lui passant une main dans le dos et en le poussant légèrement vers l'avant. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, ce contact la fit frissonner. Elle ressentit une grande tristesse et une sorte de désespoir l'envahir. Elle retira aussitôt sa main. Sur le moment elle songea que cela venait du garçon mais en le regardant elle se ravisa. Ignorant les regards qui pesaient sur lui, celui-ci avait ramassé son sac et traversait maintenant la cour avec une démarche hautaine, la tête haute, le dos bien droit. Non, cette tristesse ne pouvait pas venir d'un être aussi froid, elle avait du rêver.

Elle l'avait donc conduit au dortoir, empruntant les couloirs sombres du pensionnat, avec l'étrange sensation de les connaitre par cœur, de les avoir déjà emprunté un nombre incalculable de fois. Le garçon arrivé à destination, elle le laissa seul dans la chambre un petit moment, le temps qu'il range ses affaires, restant un peu plus loin dans le couloir, en attendant de lui montrer la suite, bien que cela ne l'enchantait pas. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec lui. Pour qui se prenait-il pour prendre ainsi tout le monde de haut ? Il ne lui avait même pas jeté un seul regard pendant le trajet.

Puis, fatiguée d'attendre, elle se décida à aller le chercher. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte à la volée mais elle se retint en entendant les sanglots du garçon. Elle se sentait un peu bête de l'avoir jugé si vite, maintenant qu'elle savait que son attitude n'était qu'une carapace. Emue par cette détresse, elle décida d'entrer tout doucement pour l'aider. Le garçon était assis par terre, en pleurs, les jambes repliées, les genoux contre le torse maintenus entre ses bras, comme en position de fœtus. Il tenait une photo dans sa main droite et il était tellement concentré dessus qu'il n'avait pas vu Seika rentrer. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui à pas feutrés pour ne pas l'effrayer et s'assit à ses côtés tout aussi doucement. Elle put alors voir que la photo représentait une belle femme blonde avec des yeux bleu clair. Elle regardait un petit garçon qui lui tendait une rose et lui souriait. Ce petit garçon, bien sûr n'était autre que Hyoga, mais la différence d'attitude entre celui de la photo et celui qui était près d'elle était flagrante. Sur la photo, il souriait, il avait le regard malicieux et les joues rondes de l'enfance. On voyait tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour sa mère et son bonheur de vivre avec elle. Le Hyoga à côté d'elle pleurait, avait les joues creuses, le regard triste traduisant une envie de mourir.

Seika ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de sa mère et que pour le garçon soit là, il avait du lui arriver quelque chose de grave. Mais au moins, lui, il avait des souvenirs, Seika n'avait aucuns, ni de l'endroit d'où elle venait ni de qui étaient ses parents.

Voyant que le garçon ne réagissait pas, elle passa une main dans son dos et le caressa doucement pour essayer de l'apaiser, se demandant quand même s'il apprécierait ce geste. D'ailleurs lorsque le garçon la regarda enfin, elle fut tentée de retirer sa main, craignant une mauvaise réaction, mais ce fut le contraire. Hyoga s'allongea, la tête posée sur les genoux de la jeune fille qui reprit ses caresses sur le front de l'enfant. Il avait posé la photo pour agripper dans sa main une croix qu'il portait autour du coup. Sentant qu'il était épuisé, Seika se mit à lui chanter une berceuse. Une demi-heure plus tard, Hyoga se releva et la remercia avec un grand sourire, qui effaça les douleurs que la jeune fille ressentait après un long moment sans bouger.

Elle se releva à son tour, sentit la tête lui tourner et ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir et se retrouver dans la réalité, le présent. Cela lui faisait 3 noms : Marine, Seiya, Hyoga. Et si le nom de Marine ne lui disait rien, si elle avait le vague sentiment qu'elle connaissait Seiya, elle avait maintenant la certitude que c'était Hyoga qui était devant elle. D'ailleurs elle en eut la preuve lorsqu'elle le vit mettre la main sous le col de son tee-shirt pour en ressortir un objet scintillant. A la manière dont il le serrait, Seika était sûre qu'il s'agissait de la croix qu'elle avait vue dans son souvenir.

Une bouffée d'espoir l'envahit : elle ne savait pas exactement quels liens elle avait avec lui mais au moins il était lié à son passé et il pourrait peut être l'aider à savoir qui elle était, d'où elle venait. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait lui parler de Seiya et Marine. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle aille lui parler mais elle devait d'abord choisir une façon de l'aborder et, en voyant l'adolescent toujours prostré devant l'urne, la meilleure solution restait la douceur et la discrétion.

Elle fit quelques pas mais s'arrêta vite en entendant des éclats de voix. Deux hommes étaient en train de descendre les marches et la chouette volait à coté d'eux. Seika retourna se cacher derrière son arbre et Hyoga se hâta d'essuyer ses larmes, ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse. Celui de droite portait une tenue chinoise constituée d'un pantalon et d'une tunique grise. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs lui tombant dans le bas du dos. Il dégageait une aura rassurante, son visage reflétait la sagesse et la plénitude. Il gardait les yeux clos mais apparemment sa cécité ne l'empêchait pas de se déplacer sans hésitation et avec grâce.

A sa gauche, se tenait un jeune homme brun, les cheveux en bataille. Il portait un tee-shirt et un vieux jean et marchait d'une façon désinvolte, les mains dans les poches. Son visage exprimait la joie de vivre, la bonne humeur. D'ailleurs il était en train de rire. Il avait l'air du genre « je me fous de tout, je doute de rien ». Pourtant, vu les bandages qu'il portait, il avait dû en baver lui aussi. Etait-ce à cause de cette attitude que Seika se sentait attirée par lui ?

D'ailleurs elle avait l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Cette façon de marcher, de se tenir, lui paraissaient tellement familiers. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur cette impression de déjà-vu, espérant de nouveau avoir un flash, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle avait tellement été éprouvée par les émotions du Cygne qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour réfléchir correctement. Un mal de tête de plus en plus violent se rajoutant à sa peine, elle se dit qu'elle ferait peut-être mieux de rentrer.

Seiya, sentant deux autres présences sur la colline, s'arrêta, le regard scrutant l'horizon dans leur direction. L'une des présences, bien qu'un peu froide et distante, était amicale et lui était d'un grand réconfort. Cette personne, il la connaissait bien pour avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec elle. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui et il lui devait beaucoup. L'autre présence lui était à la fois étrangère et familière. Il aurait été bien incapable de dire de qui il s'agissait, l'aura qu'elle dégageait étant étouffée par un grand trouble mais la douceur et la chaleur qui émanait d'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il avait déjà connu ça dans le passé quand il était dans les bras de sa sœur et qu'elle le consolait. Sa sœur Seika ! Ou était-elle en ce moment ? Jamais elle ne lui avait autant manquée qu'à cet instant. Et après tant d'années à la chercher, le chevalier Pégase doutait de plus en plus de la revoir un jour, surtout quand il sentait toutes ces énergies négatives chaque jour plus nombreuses et plus puissantes. Une autre guerre se préparait, il en était certain. Et l'attitude de Saori ne faisait que renforcer son hypothèse. Elle ne s'était jamais montrée aussi désagréable avec lui et ses compagnons auparavant. Seiya avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle faisait tout pour les éloigner d'elle et du Sanctuaire.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Shiryu, inquiet de voir son ami s'arrêtait en chemin, l'air un peu perdu :

- Seiya, tu vas bien ?

- Oui ... oui, c'est juste que … je viens de ressentir une présence inconnue.

- Oui je l'ai senti aussi. Mais pourquoi parais-tu si inquiet ? Son aura n'est pas négative et elle est tellement faible que ce ne peut pas être celle d'un chevalier. Et puis s'il y avait un danger, la chouette nous aurait prévenus.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, lui répondit Seiya, pas très convaincu.

- Ecoute, la situation semble sous contrôle. Et si les choses dégénèrent, nous sommes là. Pour l'instant, nous devons aider Hyoga. J'ai l'impression qu'il va vraiment mal.

Seiya acquiesça. Comme d'habitude, le Dragon avait raison : le plus important était de remonter le moral de Hyoga. Après tout, cet étranger n'était pas menaçant et quelqu'un s'occupait déjà de lui.

Seika, même si elle était trop loin pour entendre la conversation, avait compris par l'arrêt soudain des deux garçons et le regard persistant du jeune homme au tee-shirt rouge dans sa direction, qu'elle avait été repérée. Aussitôt elle sentit ses jambes flageoler et les battements de son cœur s'accélérer jusqu'à atteindre une vitesse phénoménale. Elle était fatiguée, en sueur, tremblante de peur en imaginant ce que ces hommes pourraient lui faire s'ils étaient effectivement comme Cyriaque le disait. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains, rassembla ses dernières forces et se lança dans une course folle à travers la forêt aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sans se retourner, chose qui lui aurait permis de voir qu'une ombre la suivait, se faufilant entre les arbres avec une rapidité et une agilité hors du commun.

Pendant ce temps, Shiryu avait reprit son chemin avec son ami, inquiet pour celui-ci. Il avait du mal à le comprendre en ce moment. Il sentait bien que sous son apparente bonne humeur, Seiya cachait une grande inquiétude et une certaine tristesse. Ce n'était peut-être pas flagrant pour les autres mais lui le connaissait tellement bien… c'était son meilleur ami après tout. Il essayait de le réconforter comme il pouvait mais il savait bien que le comportement de Saori y était pour beaucoup. Il avait vite compris les sentiments que le chevalier Pégase éprouvait pour la déesse, que la dévotion était devenue passion amoureuse, et cela avant le principal intéressé. Se voir rejeté de cette façon devait lui être insupportable.

Il faut dire aussi que l'ambiance malsaine qui régnait n'arrangeait pas les choses.

En effet, il n'y avait pas que Seiya qui avait des soucis : tout le Sanctuaire était en effervescence. Les chevaliers d'Or étaient à bout de nerfs et les chevaliers de Bronze n'étaient pas non plus au meilleur de leur forme. Le bilan que Shiryu avait fait de la situation n'était guère brillant…

M**ü se tuait à la tâche, partagé entre la réparation des armures et l'entrainement de Kiki. Apparemment il avait besoin de s'occuper pour oublier ses angoisses. **

**Aldébaran, pensant être le plus faible, passait son temps dans l'arène à s'entrainer, espérant rattraper son retard par rapport aux autres chevaliers. Il se sentait trop mal pour voir que ce n'était pas sa force mais sa gentillesse qui faisait qu'il était devenu la coqueluche de tous les apprentis. **

**Aiolia tournait dans son temple comme un lion en cage, ressassant ses fautes passées. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir cru en l'innocence de son frère, de ne pas avoir écouté Seiya quand il lui disait que Saori était la réincarnation d'Athéna, de s'être laissé manipuler par le Grand Pope et d'avoir tué Cassios. **

**Milo se laissait dépérir depuis la mort de Camus et de ses camarades. Il mangeait à peine, sortait tout les soirs, avait laissé tomber son entrainement. Il essayait de rester agréable avec ses pairs mais sans grand succès, surtout avec Hyoga. Il avait beau savoir que le Cygne avait tué son maître pour sauver Athéna, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. **

**Même Shaka, d'habitude si calme et si serein, avait du mal à se plonger totalement dans ses méditations. Il se croyait l'homme le plus proche des Dieux et pourtant, les chevaliers de Bronze, Ikki en particulier, avaient réussi à le déstabiliser, à le faire douter, chose qu'il ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Il avait encore du mal à se remettre de cette faiblesse. **

En parlant du chevalier Phoenix, où pouvait-il bien être ? Comme à son habitude, il était parti sans rien dire, délaissant son frère Shun qui avait pourtant, plus que jamais, besoin de sa présence. Celui-ci, faisant des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits était épuisé et se refermait sur lui-même, évitant au maximum les visites de ses frères et de son amie June. Tout le monde pensait que Hyoga pourrait l'aider, leur amitié ne faisant que se renforcer au cours des derniers mois, mais le chevalier du Cygne s'enfonçait chaque jour un peu plus dans les méandres de la mélancolie et du désespoir.

Shiryu était plus inquiet que jamais, le constat était alarmant.


	4. Chapter 4

La réplique en italique est tirée du dessin animé Saint Seiya partie Hadès.

Le chapitre 5 va peut-être être un peu long à venir.

Merci à Manuka et Newgaia pour leurs reviews.

* * *

Tant de sang versé, tant de vies gâchées : Les précédentes batailles avaient fait de gros dégâts, et si dans l'ensemble les blessures physiques cicatrisaient assez rapidement, les coups portés au cœur, et le traumatisme morale, étaient bien trop profonds pour être effacés. D'ailleurs, personne ne connaissait le moyen de panser ce genre de douleur, d'autant plus qu'en tant que chevaliers d'Athéna, ça ne se faisait de se plaindre, de parler de sentiments.

Jamais la garde n'avait été dans un si piètre état, ce qui n'était pas de bon augure quand Shiryu pensait à ce qui les attendait. Au vu des cosmo-énergies aussi puissantes que maléfiques qui cherchaient déjà à étendre leur domination, il savait que la prochaine guerre serait non seulement la plus difficile mais aussi la plus meurtrière qu'ils aient connue. Peu d'entre eux en reviendraient, tous les chevaliers en étaient conscients.

C'est pourquoi Shiryu ne pouvait pas en vouloir aux autres chevaliers de se comporter ainsi, d'oublier un instant qu'ils étaient des chevaliers et de laisser leur nature de simples humains reprendre le dessus.

Lui-même n'était pas concentré sur son rôle de protecteur d'Athéna ces derniers temps : Si son corps était en Grèce, son cœur et ses pensées était en Chine près de Shunreï. Il se souvenait bien de leur rencontre alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux enfants.

Il s'entrainait depuis bientôt une heure quand, il entendit une petite fille brune avec une longue tresse rire de ses gestes maladroits. Le vieux Maître les avait alors présentés l'un à l'autre et le sourire que Shunreï lui réserva était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vu depuis longtemps, surtout après son pénible passage à l'orphelinat. Ils avaient très vite tissés des liens solides, amicaux bien sur, mais pourtant plus puissants, plus tendres que les liens pouvant exister entre un frère et une sœur. Ils arrivaient à se comprendre sans même se parler. Et puis leur corps avait changé, s'était développé, devenant de plus en plus beau, plus sensuel. Leur attitude l'un envers l'autre avait évolué en même temps que leurs sentiments.

Ils ne pouvaient plus se regardaient droit dans les yeux sans rougir, leurs hormones en ébullition leur jouant des tours, la couleur de leurs joues traduisant le feu de la passion qui les consumaient de l'intérieur. Leurs sens s'enflammaient dès qu'ils étaient trop proches et semblaient multipliés par dix. Le parfum et la douceur de leur peau ne leur avaient jamais paru si bons, si délicieux, et chaque contact, ne fut-ce qu'un léger effleurement, provoquait chez eux des frissons de plaisir. Les massages si apaisants que Shunreï lui prodiguait après son entrainement pour délasser ses muscles, étaient devenus une torture exquise dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. En effet la jeune fille savait exactement où placer ses mains, à quels endroits appuyer ses caresses pour faire naitre une douce chaleur dans le bas ventre de son ami. Shiryu était certain qu'elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à le posséder ainsi car dès qu'elle sentait la virilité du Dragon s'éveiller, elle s'arrêtait, le frustrant jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie de reprendre son jeu.

Et puis un soir, sentant que leur bonheur était éphémère, que bientôt ils seraient de nouveau séparer par une nouvelle guerre, que bientôt le chevalier risquerait de nouveau sa vie, ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments et avaient unis leurs deux corps, leur cœur appartenant déjà à l'autre depuis leur première rencontre. Et ne pouvant plus se passer de l'odeur, la douceur et la chaleur du corps de l'autre, ils avaient recommencé plusieurs fois, le plaisir étant plus grand à chaque fois. Ils aimaient se toucher, se caresser, découvrir avec des gestes lents les trésors qu'ils recelaient au fond d'eux.

Tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, il découvre que Shunrei, lorsqu'elle le croyait endormi, sortait sur la terrasse pour pleurer et cela presque toutes les nuits. Sur le coup, le chevalier n'avait pas compris ce comportement, elle était si souriante dans la journée. Puis en l'espionnant, avec une certaine gêne mais pour le bien de la jeune femme, il s'aperçut qu'il était la cause de ces larmes.

Elle était heureuse avec lui mais n'en pouvait plus de devoir le partager avec Athéna, de le voir souffrir, de passer son temps à s'inquiétait pour lui et de se réveiller régulièrement en sueur et en pleurs après avoir rêvé la mort du chevalier.

Attristé de la voir dans cet état, le chevalier avait décidé de rentrer au Sanctuaire, le temps de permettre à tous deux de prendre du recul et de réfléchir à la situation. Mais aujourd'hui, il était certain de sa décision : il devait la quitter. Encore une fois, elle allait pleurer à cause de lui mais il espérait que Shunrei l'oublierait vite, et que, en mettant fin à leur engagement, elle pourrait refaire sa vie avec un autre. Cette idée le répugnait mais il n'avait pas le droit de continuer à lui imposer autant de sacrifices.

Le chevalier fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Seiya qui, comme d'habitude, s'amusa à taquiner le chevalier du Cygne, celui-ci ne pouvant pas s'empêchait à chaque fois de rentrer dans son jeu en lui répondant sur un ton tout aussi sarcastique :

- Alors blondinet, encore en train de broyer du noir ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'aurais des raisons de déprimer ?

- Tu aurais au moins pu nous dire où tu allais. Non pas que ta présence m'est indispensable, bien au contraire, mais Shiryu s'inquiétait pour toi !

- Oh mais je n'allais pas me priver de te voir rater une marche et te vautrer dans l'escalier.

- Et je peux savoir quel plaisir tu as de venir sans cesse sur la tombe de ton maître ? T'es maso ou quoi ?

- Qui te dit que j'étais venu voir mon maître ?

- Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être le fait de t'avoir vu agenouillé devant sa stèle avant que tu ne sentes notre présence. A moins tu n'aies une meilleure explication ?

- Oh mais oui, je ramassais des fleurs !

Shiryu écoutait leur conversation mi-amusé, mi-soucieux. C'était toujours comme ça avec ces deux là, ils étaient incapables d'avoir une discussion sérieuse : il fallait qu'ils se cherchent mutuellement, c'était plus fort qu'eux. Mais le Dragon savait que c'était un jeu, et que les deux chevaliers s'adoraient. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait que Seiya qui arrivait à faire rire Hyoga. Leurs disputes étaient simplement leur façon de se dire qu'ils s'appréciaient. Mais cette fois-ci, il sentait que c'était différent, que le ton ne cessait pas de monter et devenait de plus en plus cassant, surtout que parler de Camus restait un sujet tabou pour le Cygne :

- C'est ça, vas-y ! Fous-toi de moi ! Mais dis-donc, Poussin, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de grandir un peu, d'apprendre à gérer tes émotions ! s'écria Seiya.

- Mais arrête, pour qui tu te prends ? Qui tu es pour te permettre de me juger ? lui répondit Hyoga qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir à la fois sa colère et sa tristesse.

Shiryu, sentant la température baissait au fur et à mesure que la colère du Cygne voulut augmentait, voulut s'interposer entre les deux mais Seiya l'en empêcha, en le attrapant le bras.

Sentant la détermination du chevalier Pégase, à travers ce contact, le Dragon comprit où son ami voulait en venir. Mais si pousser Hyoga à bout, pour le forcer à évacuer toutes ses peines et ses rancœurs, lui paraissait être une bonne idée, il espérait que les paroles de Seiya n'auraient pas l'effet inverse, amenant le Cygne à se refermer encore plus :

- Si tu arrêtais un peu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et que tu pensais un peu plus à Camus. Il a donné sa vie pour t'apprendre à oublier tes sentiments, pour te rendre plus fort ! Et voila comment tu le remercies ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

Cette dernière phrase sonna comme un couperet pour Hyoga. Oui, il avait honte. Honte de pleurer comme un enfant quand il pensait à sa mère, honte de penser que la vie était injuste avec lui alors qu'elle l'était tout autant pour ses compagnons qui eux ne se plaignaient pas. Honte d'avoir mis en danger ses amis à cause de sa lâcheté et sa bêtise : comment oublier que s'il avait accepté de combattre Camus dans le temple de la Balance, Shun n'aurait pas eu à risquer sa vie pour le réchauffer, que s'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de plonger pour voir sa mère, Isaak n'aurait pas perdu son œil et n'aurait pas disparu. Honte de ne pas être capable d'oublier ses sentiments malgré ces paroles de Camus qui revenait comme une litanie : « _Regarde cette muraille de glace Hyoga ! Pas une fois elle n'a fondu. Observe-la et prends exemple sur elle ! Tu dois développer la même puissance, la même force, la même volonté indomptable qui l'empêche de fondre sous les assauts incessants du soleil !_ ».

A bout de nerfs, le chevalier du Cygne s'écroula à genoux et se mit à pleurer sans chercher à retenir ses larmes.

Et il n'était pas le seul à se sentir mal. Dans une des chambres du Sanctuaire, Shun était tout aussi tourmenté. Harassé par la fatigue il s'était allongé espérant pouvoir récupérer un peu mais encore une fois, il s'était retrouvé en plein cauchemar. Il parcourait un long couloir assez sombre. Sur la droite, il était décoré avec des tableaux morbides représentant la mort dans toute sa splendeur. Sur tous, une couleur ressortait : le rouge, couleur du sang. Sur la gauche, une grande fresque représentait des âmes, courbées par le poids de leurs péchés, se dirigeant vers le puits de morts. Shun, allant dans la même direction semblait les accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant une porte immense. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait toujours eu horreur de la violence et ce décor aurait du le dégouter. Et il aurait du avoir peur de se retrouver dans un couloir inconnu sans savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte, pourtant c'était tout le contraire. Il avait l'impression d'être chez lui et la décoration lui plaisait. C'était comme s'il n'était plus lui-même, qu'il n'avait plus son mot à dire.

Puis sans aucune hésitation il poussa les battants de la porte et scruta la pièce dans il se trouvait à présent. Elle était partagée en deux par un tapis rouge qui menait à un trône et encadré de part et d'autre par des hommes portant des armures noires. Ces hommes ils ne les connaissaient pas et pourtant ils se sentaient en sécurité en leur présence.

Sur la droite, une jeune femme toute vêtue de noir avec longs cheveux également noirs jouait de la harpe mais s'il lui trouvait un côté fascinant, son instinct lui dictait de se méfier d'elle.

Sur la gauche un groupe d'hommes avait formé un cercle autour de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir et semblaient bien s'amuser.

Puis d'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le trône sans se soucier des regards qui pesaient sur lui. Loin d'être gêné, il se sentait important, respecté. Puis il s'assit et aussitôt ce fut le silence total : plus d'éclats de rire, plus de musique venant de la harpe. Tout le monde attendait à ce qu'il s'exprime mais Shun ne savait pas quoi dire. Toutefois il n'eut pas à se poser la question car sans le vouloir, ces mots sortirent de sa bouche :

- Amenez le prisonnier ! J'ai envie de m'amuser avec ce misérable insecte !

Shun sentit son sang se glaçait d'effroi. Ces paroles, cette voix caverneuse comme sortie d'outre-tombe, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas venir de lui. Et cette haine, cette violence qu'il sentait à l'intérieur de lui et qui l'étouffaient, jamais il n'aurait pu ressentir des sentiments si négatifs. Il avait vraiment l'impression que son esprit était prisonnier d'un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Mais le pire restait à venir. Shun sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps lorsqu'il vit le groupe d'hommes qui riaient un instant plus tôt s'écartaient. Ce qu'ils dissimulaient n'était autre que le corps couvert de sang de son frère Ikki. Le chevalier Andromède essaya bien de venir en aide au Phoenix quand il vit l'un des hommes le tirer par le col pour l'amener près du trône mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il restait assis là, regardant le corps de son frère secoué par des spasmes de douleur. Et il souriait comme si voir souffrir Ikki était le plus beau spectacle qu'il ait jamais vu, un sourire qu'il ne voulait pas, qui était en parfaite contradiction par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait. Lui avait envie d'hurler mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir.

Il paniqua lorsqu'il sentit son corps se lever, déployer une énergie phénoménale et saisir une épée pour en finir avec le prisonnier sans qu'il puisse faire quoi ce soit pour le contrôler. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voit le coup s'abattre sur son frère et se réveilla en sursaut après avoir entendu le dernier cri de terreur d'Ikki.

Il était en nage, essoufflé, tremblant à la fois par la peur et par la sueur. Il se sentait encore plus fatigué qu'après la bataille du Sanctuaire alors qu'il n'avait fait que dormir, même si son sommeil avait été agité.

Il chercha la présence de ses frères à travers son cosmos et fut rassuré quand ils répondirent à son appel en lui envoyant leur énergie.

Shiryu, voyant le désarroi de Hyoga et sentant la peur de Shun, augmenta son cosmos, suivi par Seiya qui prit le Cygne dans ses bras :

- Je suis désolé Hyoga. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je viens de te dire. Je voulais juste te faire craquer pour t'aider à évacuer tous ces remords qui pèsent sur tes épaules.

- Non tu as raison. Tout ce que tu m'as dis est la stricte vérité. Je ne mérite pas mon armure.

Mais à cet instant, l'armure du Cygne se mit à briller comme jamais. Seiya éclata de rire :

- Bah apparemment elle n'est pas d'accord avec toi !

Hyoga se releva tout étonné. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il ne méritait pas sont titre de chevalier et que l'armure aurait du revenir à Isaak mais c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Elle l'avait toujours défendu, même quand il semblait ne plus y avoir aucun espoir. Il pouvait même dire qu'elle était son amie la plus fidèle. Il n'y a qu'à elle qu'il pouvait se confier sans avoir peur d'être jugé. C'est sa présence qui le réconfortait lorsqu'il se sentait seul. C'était avec elle qui avait le lien le plus fort, le plus intime.

Seiya profita de l'aide inespérée de l'armure pour lui remonter le moral :

- Ecoute, c'est tout à fait normal de te sentir mal après ce qu'on vient de vivre. Tout le monde a été touché par les dernières guerres et toi, encore plus. Personne n'a du faire autant de sacrifices que toi. Je n'ose pas imaginer comment je réagirais, ni ce que je ressentirais si je devais me battre contre Shiryu ou Marine alors ne dis pas que tu n'es pas un chevalier. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour faire ce que tu as fait. Tu as accompli parfaitement ton devoir, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire.

- Oui peut-être mais Camus et Isaak m'ont toujours tout donné et maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, je me sens si seul.

Shiryu, touché par ses paroles, ressentit le besoin de s'excuser à son tour :

- Je suis désolé Hyoga. C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas toujours été là quand tu en avais besoin. Shun a Ikki et June. Moi j'ai Seiya, mon maître et Shunrei. Et Seiya est aussi bien entouré ! Et du coup, on n'a pas su voir à quel point tu étais seul. Je comprends que tu es pu te sentir un peu mis à l'écart mais crois-moi c'était totalement involontaire de notre part et ça va changer.

Rassuré par ces paroles, le Cygne se calma et se sentit plus serein. Pleurer lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il devait bien reconnaitre que Seiya pouvait se montrer très fins en matière de sentiments. A son tour, il augmenta son cosmos qui rejoignit les deux autres. Les trois énergies se mêlèrent pour n'en former plus qu'une, qui se dirigea vers le sanctuaire pour rassurer Shun qui augmenta à son tour son cosmos pour leur signifier qu'il allait mieux.

Non loin du Sanctuaire, allongé sur le sable, Ikki réfléchissait sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait actuellement. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Avant, il n'éprouvait que de la haine, de la colère ; son esprit n'était animé que par l'envie de tuer, de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Avant, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il reviendrait un jour à des sentiments meilleurs, qu'il ressentirait de nouveau le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé, surtout après avoir perdu Esméralda, la dernière personne à avoir pris soin de lui.

Et pourtant, il avait tellement changé au contact de ses frères. Malgré tout le mal qui leur avait fait, ceux-ci lui avaient pardonné, lui faisant oublier les mauvais moments du passé pour lui créer de nouveaux souvenirs, de beaux souvenirs.

Tout d'abord, il avait retrouvé avec joie son petit frère Shun et tous les deux avaient très vite retrouvé leur complicité, qui se traduisait par des gestes et des regards emplis de « je t'aime » : même si le Phoenix ne disait jamais à quel point il tenait à son frère, ses actes parlaient pour lui.

Seiya lui avait rendu sa joie de vivre. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui lui avait rappelé à quel point c'était bon de rire et les occasions ne manquaient pas avec toutes les pitreries du chevalier Pégase. Il était passé maître dans l'art de détendre l'ambiance.

Shiryu était celui avec qui il avait le moins de contacts et pourtant auprès de lui, il avait appris le sens des mots courage, amitié, justice, sacrifice, sagesse. Il était le plus vieux et pourtant, au lieu de montrer l'exemple, il avait pris l'attitude du chevalier du Dragon comme modèle pour devenir meilleur. Et il savait qu'il était encore loin de l'égaler.

Quand à Hyoga, que dire de sa relation avec lui ? Ils étaient à la fois si semblables et si différents qu'il ne savait jamais comment se comporter face à la complexité de la personnalité du Cygne : il pouvait se monter, triste, faible, attendrissant et changer en l'espace d'un instant pour devenir froid, distant et faire preuve d'une grande force. Leur relation avait toujours été en dents de scie mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression qu'un certain lien s'était créé, même si ce n'était pas gagné vu l'antipathie qui existait entre eux dès le début. Longtemps, il l'avait méprisé, jaloux de la place qu'il occupait auprès de Shun, dégouté de le voir si faible face à ses sentiments. Et puis, il ne lui avait pas pardonné la façon dont il lui avait tenu tête lorsqu'il avait volé l'armure d'or. Il se souvenait encore de leur combat : l'opposition du feu et de la glace, un duel entre deux fiers oiseaux prêts à tout pour montrer leur supériorité. Mais au fil du temps, il avait appris à mieux le cerner, à découvrir que son amitié était sincère et bénéfique pour son frère, que les faiblesses du Cygne étaient aussi ses forces, que sa détresse était justifiée. Lui-même ne se remettait pas de la mort d'Eseralda.

Oui, aujourd'hui ses frères lui manquaient, à lui le loup solitaire. Aussi fut-il ravi de joindre son cosmos aux autres lorsqu'il sentit leur union, leur harmonie.

Au Sanctuaire, ses quatre frères furent plus que ravi de sentir sa présence à leur côté. C'était un magnifique cadeau qu'il leur faisait d'accepter de partager ses sentiments avec eux et ils en profitèrent. Et ce n'était pas fini, d'autres surprises étaient à venir.


	5. Chapter 5

Encore merci à Manuka et Newgaia sans qui j'aurais abandonné.

* * *

Les cinq chevaliers de Bronze restèrent un long moment ainsi, unis par leurs cosmos, partageant leurs peines sans avoir besoin de dire un mot, puisant du réconfort dans la force des autres. Ils se sentaient si bien : c'était comme si rien ne pourrait jamais leur arriver tant qu'ils seraient ensemble.

Ils étaient tellement concentrés à ne pas briser l'harmonie qui les reliait qu'ils n'eurent pas conscience que la puissance de leur cosmos était telle qu'elle se répandait sur tout le Sanctuaire. Et sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, la vague d'amour et de paix qui émanait d'eux faucha de plein de fouet tous les habitants de ce lieu.

Ils avaient à peine réagi lorsqu'ils avaient senti l'aura de l'étranger, qui se trouvait sur la colline peu avant, se joindre à la leur. Elle était si douce qu'ils n'y voyaient aucune menace. Seiya et Hyoga avaient même de plus en plus l'impression de connaître cette personne. Aussi essayèrent-ils de calmer le trouble qui l'habitait en se concentrant sur elle pour lui envoyer des ondes positives.

* * *

Dans la forêt, après s'être assurée qu'elle avait mis assez de distance entre elle et le Sanctuaire, Seika s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre sa respiration et le temps de calmer son point de côté. L'ombre qui la surveillait s'arrêta également mais elle, n'était pas le moins du monde fatiguée par sa poursuite. Pour elle il s'agissait à peine d'un échauffement.

Intriguée par l'aura tourmentée de la jeune fille, Marine avait décidé de la suivre. Elle avait la vague sensation de l'avoir déjà croisé dans le passé. Etait-ce parce que toutes les deux se ressemblaient physiquement ? En tout, elle était sure d'avoir ressentie chez elle un cosmos, plutôt faible et troublé pour l'instant, mais elle avait la sensation que si on aidait l'adolescente à le développer, elle pourrait accomplir des miracles avec.

Epuisée par la fatigue, tant physique que morale, Seika fondit en larmes. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était et elle ne parvenait plus à contenir toutes ces émotions accumulées avec les derniers événements. Dire qu'elle était près du but, qu'elle avait enfin des indices sur son passé et que tout d'un coup, tous ses espoirs s'étaient envolés. Elle était pourtant sûre qu'il s'agissait de Hyoga et elle aurait tellement voulu lui parler. Non seulement il aurait pu l'aider à se souvenir du passé, lui parler de cet endroit plein d'enfants où ils s'étaient rencontrés mais elle se sentait aussi attirée par lui, comme s'ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble et qu'un lien solide la rattachait à lui. Et que dire de cet adolescent avec le tee-shirt rouge ? Bien qu'elle ne l'ait aperçu qu'un court instant, son image était gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle était sûre de le connaître, de l'avoir déjà vu. Etait-ce lui Seiya ? Penser qu'elle ne le saura peut-être jamais acheva de la terrasser. Elle ne pouvait plus prendre le risque de retourner au Sanctuaire maintenant qu'on avait découvert sa présence. Elle n'osait même plus rentrer chez elle au village. Comment réagirait Cyriaque s'il apprenait que non seulement elle l'avait trahi mais qu'en plus des hommes du Sanctuaire avaient remarqué sa présence ? Et si elle rentrait chez elle et que ces hommes retrouvaient sa trace, elle risquait de mettre le vieil homme en danger et ça elle n'en avait pas le droit, pas après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de la responsable de ses malheurs. Elle espérait que la chouette lui viendrait en aide après l'avoir mise dans une telle situation mais apparemment l'oiseau préférait rester avec ses complices, trop contente de l'avoir fait tomber dans un piège.

Comme elle regrettait à présent de l'avoir suivie, de lui avoir fait si naïvement confiance. S'il s'agissait réellement de la représentation d'Athéna, pourquoi la déesse la faisait-elle souffrir à ce point ? N'en avait-elle pas déjà assez bavé dans sa vie ?

Elle se sentait tellement perdue qu'elle décida de s'assoir, attendant de voir comment aller évoluer les choses. Au mieux elle serait rattrapée par Hyoga ou l'homme au tee-shirt rouge, après tout il n'avait pas l'air mauvais. Au pire, elle serait tuée par les hommes du Sanctuaire. Cette perspective aurait dû lui faire froid dans le dos mais curieusement ça ne lui faisait rien.

Elle pensa même que la mort serait une délivrance.

De toute façon, elle avait le sentiment que sa vie ne valait rien. Elle n'avait pas de passé. Ou plutôt si, elle en avait un mais elle n'en avait aucun souvenir, ce qui était encore plus cruel. Elle avait cru un moment que cela s'arrangerait avec les quelques indices qu'elle avait découvert mais elle avait tout gâché.

Elle avait un présent, pas des plus passionnants, c'est sur, mais au moins elle pouvait compter sur Cyriaque. Elle avait un toit au dessus de la tête et à manger tous les jours. Maintenant elle n'avait plus rien.

Et son futur ? En avait-elle seulement un ? Elle n'avait plus envie d'y croire. Pourquoi se faire des illusions si c'était pour tomber de plus haut ?

Marine sentit son cœur se broyer en sentant la détresse de la jeune femme. Elle aussi avait été dans le même état qu'elle quelques années auparavant, alors qu'elle venait de perdre ses parents. On l'avait séparée de son frère pour la mettre dans un camp d'entraînement pour filles et deux mois plus tard, elle avait appris qu'il s'était échappé de l'orphelinat où on l'avait placé. Et depuis ce jour là elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Pendant les premiers mois qu'elle avait passés dans le camp, elle était désespérée. Elle qui n'avait connu jusqu'alors que l'amour de sa famille et la chaleur d'un foyer voyaient tous ces rêves de jeunes filles s'évaporaient un peu plus à chaque combat. Ici, on ne la considérait pas comme une princesse comme le faisait son père, mais comme une guerrière. Ici on ne jouait pas à la poupée mais à se battre. Elle aussi s'était senti seule, perdue et pensait que la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Surtout qu'elle était l'une des plus faibles du camp et que les autres filles faisaient tout pour lui mener la vie dure. Mais un jour, alors qu'elle était en larmes après un énième combat perdu, elle rencontra Aioros. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et augmenta son cosmos, réchauffant ainsi son cœur et appelant son cosmos à se réveiller. Et alors elle put sentir une énergie extraordinaire traverser chaque fibre de son corps, découvrant la vraie nature de son pouvoir. Quand elle leva les yeux vers le chevalier, elle fut surprise par la bonté et l'amour qui animait son regard. Envoutée par cette chaleur humaine, elle eut de la peine à trouver les mots pour le remercier :

- Je…Merci. Je… Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider… en échange ?

- Oui, ne t'écarte jamais du droit chemin.

Puis il était parti, lui adressant un signe amical de la main en guise d'au revoir.

Elle se souvenait encore à quel point cette rencontre furtive avait été bénéfique. Après ça, elle avait changé, oubliant ses peines pour se consacrer à faire le Bien, donnant son maximum à chaque combat.

Elle revit le Sagittaire à la fin de son entraînement, quand elle vint habituer au Sanctuaire. Il était devenu pour elle une sorte de Mentor, lui rappelant chaque jour ce conseil : « N'oublie pas que la force physique ne fait pas tout. Si tu as suffisamment de courage en toi, si tu sais garder la foi dans les moments les plus durs, Athéna saura trouver le chemin de ton cœur et te donner la force de vaincre ». Aioros avait pris son petit frère Aiolia comme exemple. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, à cette époque le chevalier du Lion n'était qu'un gringalet par rapport aux autres apprentis et pourtant il arrivait à porter des coups d'une puissance phénoménale car il y mettait tout son cœur. Tous les deux s'étaient très vite bien entendus et leur amitié s'était considérablement renforcée après la mort d'Aioros. Une amitié qui avait évolué dans son cœur en amour lorsqu'elle s'était avait cru le perdre lors de la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Elle en avait parlé avec le chevalier mais celui-ci préférait attendre de connaître l'issue de la prochaine bataille avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Alors elle avait décidé de l'attendre.

Mais, pour l'instant elle devait oublier ses tourments, rester concentrée sur son objectif : découvrir qui était la jeune fille. Elle s'en rapprocha donc tout en restant cachée et fut saisie de stupeur quand elle vit son visage de plus près. Marine n'osait pas en croire ses yeux. L'adolescente en face d'elle ressemblait traits pour traits à la photo que Seiya lui avait montrée de sa sœur. Se pouvait-il que cette jeune fille soit Seika ?

Seika avait replié ses genoux contre elle, les tenant entre ses bras, la tête posée dessus. Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser le mal de tête mais ce fut trop tard. Elle fut prise d'un vertige et se retrouva à nouveau dans une sorte de rêve. Marine se précipita aussitôt près d'elle pour lui porter secours.

Seika courrait à perdre haleine pour échapper à deux garçons qui la suivait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve piégée devant un mur sans échappatoire. L'un deux lui tordit le bras derrière le dos pendant que l'autre tentait de l'embrasser. Elle essaya de se débattre mais le garçon resserra sa prise. Elle se sentait partir, la douleur devenant insupportable mais elle put sentir le garçon la relâcher et eut le temps de le voir s'écrouler à ses pieds avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Hyoga qui venait de la sauver. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre ces mots avant de perdre connaissance : « Ne t'inquiète pas Seiya, elle s'est juste évanouie ».

Marine, prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et lui caressa le front pour la rassurer mais celle-ci continuait de se débattre. Elle augmenta son énergie pour essayer de lui faire reprendre connaissance mais elle ne réussit qu'à éveiller le cosmos de l'adolescente qui semblait s'accroitre au fur et à mesure que sa peur grandissait. Le chevalier d'argent paniqua. Elle sentait que l'adolescente ne contrôlait pas du tout son cosmos et que s'il continuait à brûler ainsi, la jeune fille risquait d'y laisser ses dernières forces.

Alors, dépassée par la situation, elle fit ce qui lui paraissait être la meilleure des solutions : prier Athéna pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide.

Quelques minutes après, la chouette apparut et entoura le chevalier avec sa lumière dorée.

Marine ferma les yeux et fut étonnée de percevoir à travers le cosmos de l'animal non seulement la force de l'union du cosmos des cinq chevaliers de Bronze mais aussi l'harmonie qui régnait entre les habitants du Sanctuaire. Elle en profita un maximum avant de rouvrir les yeux en sentant deux cosmos familiers tournaient autour de la jeune fille. Pourquoi Seiya et Hyoga s'intéressaient-ils à elle ? En tout cas, cela semblait lui faire du bien car dans ses bras, la jeune fille s'était calmée. Les traits d'effroi, qui habitaient son visage, avaient disparu au profit d'un aspect serein, un léger sourire égayant même son expression.

Rassurée, Marine affirma sa prise et se mit en route pour ramener l'adolescente chez elle, guidée par la chouette.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au Sanctuaire, le temps semblait s'être arrêté un instant, tout le monde avait cessé ses activités pour profiter au maximum de ce moment. Et tout le monde voulut apporter sa touche en augmentant à leur tour leur énergie, les simples apprentis, comme les autres chevaliers de bronze, les chevaliers d'argent et les chevaliers d'or. A cet instant, il n'y avait plus de grades, de supériorité, seulement des frères d'armes se battant tous pour la même raison : sauvegarder la paix sur Terre et défendre Athéna.

La déesse, abritée dans le treizième temple ressentait une grande fierté. Elle s'était toujours reproché toutes les souffrances que ses chevaliers avaient endurées à cause d'elle, alors sentir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait lui réchauffait le cœur. Et elle regrettait d'autant plus de ne pas pouvoir les remercier de leur fidélité. En effet, en tant que déesse, elle devait garder ses distances avec eux, avoir à l'esprit qu'ils étaient avant tout des chevaliers, formés à se battre. Elle devait accepter de les voir mourir même si ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Alors, dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle laissait Saori reprendre le dessus, celle-ci pouvant se permettre plus de familiarités avec les chevaliers. Elle était tout à fait consciente que la jeune fille éprouvait un amour passionnel pour Seiya et un amour fraternel pour Ikki, Shun, Shiryu et Hyoga.

Et puis parfois, Saori arrivait à reprendre le contrôle elle-même, repoussant la volonté de la divinité qui habitait son corps, accomplissant ce miracle grâce à l'amour qu'elle portait à ses chevaliers. C'est ce qui s'était produit lorsque Saori avait décidé que les chevaliers de bronze ne participeraient pas à la prochaine guerre, et si la déesse avait accepté, c'était seulement parce qu'elle savait que les cinq chevaliers refuseraient de rester sans rien faire si la jeune fille était en danger.

D'ailleurs, la déesse savait que c'était à sa réincarnation que ces cinq là pensaient actuellement. Aussi décida-t-elle de s'effacer totalement le temps de laisser Saori profiter de l'amour qu'ils lui envoyaient.

La jeune fille fut très touchée mais culpabilisa encore plus de devoir se montrer si odieuse envers eux pour les éloigner du Sanctuaire, même si c'était pour leur épargner la prochaine guerre. Et puis il y avait les autres chevaliers. Dire qu'ils étaient prêts à mourir pour elle alors qu'elle ne les connaissait même pas. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps avec eux. Mais il y avait eu la bataille d'Asgard puis celle de Poséidon qui lui avait pris tout son temps. Et puis les chevaliers étaient si respectueux avec elle que même si elle faisait le premier pas, ils osaient à peine la regarder, lui parler, comme si lui adresser la parole était un sacrilège. Parfois, elle détestait son rôle. Alors comme pour faire un pied de nez à la déesse elle envoya par télépathie à tous ses chevaliers ce message : « Merci, je vous fais à tous de gros bisous. Je vous adore ».

Vexée, la déesse reprit aussitôt le contrôle.

Certains chevaliers furent offusqués, d'autres étonnés et beaucoup d'entre eux le prirent avec le sourire. En tous cas, ce moment semblait avoir fait du bien à tout le monde.

Shun prit la décision de partir au Japon pour aider Saori à gérer ses affaires et commença à préparer ses bagages. Il pensa que s'occuper l'esprit et s'éloigner du Sanctuaire un moment ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Il venait de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se trouver près de ses frères pour sentir le lien qui les unissait et loin, d'eux, il n'aurait plus peur de leur faire du mal.

Ikki avait repris la route, en se jurant toutefois de garder un œil sur Shun qu'il trouvait bien agité ces derniers temps.

Shiryu, Seiya et Hyoga, quant à eux, étaient partis dans un fou rire. Ils avaient beau bien connaître Saori après toutes ces épreuves, elle trouvait encore le moyen de les étonner. Et puis ils imaginaient les têtes de Shaka et Aiolia, eux qui ne voyaient en Saori qu'une jeune fille respectueuse et respectable.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il serait peut-être de rentrer. Shun va nous chercher partout sinon.

- Tu as raison, Shiryu. Et puis, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais c'est que j'ai un emploi de ministre moi. Je vais finir par être en retard à mon rendez-vous, lança Seiya.

- Ah oui ! Et tu as rendez-vous avec qui ? Ton lit ? Tu passes ton temps à dormir.

Pour toute réponse, Seiya se contenta de tirer la langue à Hyoga qui s'amusa à lui répondre de la même manière avant de sauter sur le dos du chevalier Pégase qui s'écroula à terre. Puis le Cygne regarda tour à tour ses deux compagnons avec son air le plus sérieux.

- Je tiens à vous remercier tous les deux, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous !

- Vas savoir ! Tu es capable du meilleur comme du pire et c'est dans le pire que tu es le meilleur ! lui lança Seiya en se relevant rapidement, craignant des représailles.

- Euh pire que toi, niveau amour, ça m'étonnerait !

- Hein mais qu'est ce que t'insinue là ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Je te parle d'inviter Shina à boire un verre devant Saori alors qu'elle attend une telle invitation de ta part depuis des mois.

- Quoi, mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Saori ne m'a jamais considéré autrement que comme un chevalier ! Suffit de voir comment elle me parle !

- Mais attends, tu es sans doute son premier amour et elle te voit batifoler avec d'autres filles. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle va te tomber dans les bras ?

- Pff, n'importe quoi, tu délires mon pauvre vieux ! Tu sais que la moquette de la chambre, ça se fume pas ? Ou alors t'as pas mis assez de glace dans ton whisky ?

- Mais ouvre les yeux, bon sang. Oublie un peu ton rôle de chevalier et arrête de voir Saori comme la déesse Athéna.

- C'est ce qu'elle est pourtant !

- Bien sûr mais elle n'est pas que ça. C'est avant tout une jeune fille avec ses joies, ses peines, ses émotions. Elle vient encore de nous le prouver, non ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais comment réagir avec elle. Elle est si compliquée.

- Eh ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on la drague à ta place non plus ! Décidément t'es doué au combat, mais en amour c'est pire que mon zéro absolu.

- Ah oui ! Parce que Monsieur Glaçon est un maître en la matière peut-être ? Et quand est-ce que tu nous présente ta fiancée ?

Hyoga ne répondit pas. Il repensait à son premier amour. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien auprès d'une fille. Mais aujourd'hui, celle-ci avait disparu et il ne savait pas s'il la reverrait un jour.

- Alors le canard givré, tu ne trouves rien à redire ?

Shiryu mit fin à leur dispute avant que ça ne dégénère :

- Bon, ça suffit les enfants, la récréation est terminée !

- Oui, Papa ! répondirent en chœur Seiya et Hyoga.

- Pfff ! Incorrigibles ! soupira Shiryu en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux chevaliers ricanèrent en voyant sa réaction. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de penser qu'être aussi sérieux à son âge n'était pas normal et que le Vieux Maître avait trop déteint sur lui.

- Bon allez, rentrons ! Il faut que je fasse ma valise pour demain. Je retourne au Cinq Pics.

- Quoi ? Tu pars ? demanda Seiya d'une voix déçue.

- Oui. Comme moi, tu as senti que quelque chose de grave se prépare et j'ai des choses à régler en Chine.

Le chevalier Pégase resta muet.

- Moi aussi je vais retourner en Sibérie ! Il est temps que je règle mes problèmes avec le passé pour aller de l'avant ! Je vais aller parler à Milo et après je ferai mes bagages.

Seiya se força à retenir ses larmes. Il avait beau jouer le clown pour donner le change, le rejet de Saori lui faisait mal au cœur et avec le départ des ses frères, il allait se retrouver seul.

- Très bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez, répondit-il avec un air morose qui n'échappa pas à ses compagnons.

- Ecoute, tu sais que le lien qui nous unit est plus fort que tout et que tant qu'il existera, tu ne seras jamais seul, lui dit Shiryu.

- Tu devrais te changer les idées, tu sais ! Va voir Miho et les enfants à l'orphelinat, je suis sur qu'ils seront contents de te voir, ajouta Hyoga.

- Oui. Oui Tu as raison, répondit le chevalier Pégase. Mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant.

Puis tous trois remontèrent en silence vers le Sanctuaire.


	6. Chapter 6

Un grand merci à Manuka et Newgaia pour leurs encouragements ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Désolée.

* * *

Dans le treizième temple, Saori regardait un album photo. Replonger dans le passé était douloureux mais avait quelque chose de rassurant. Le futur lui paraissait tellement incertain. Sur l'une des photos, elle avait 3 ans et elle était sur les genoux de son grand-père, Mitsumasa Kido. Jamais il ne lui avait autant manqué qu'à cet instant. Lui aurait su la conseiller, lui dire comment réagir. Gérer à la fois une fondation qui brassait des millions et son rôle de déesse lui pesait énormément. Elle avait toujours eu tout ce qu'elle désirait juste en claquant des doigts, une vraie vie de princesse dont beaucoup de petites filles auraient rêvé. Et pourtant, elle, aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière et avoir une vie normale.

Elle tourna une autre page de l'album, une autre page de sa vie. Sur cette photo elle avait 5 ans à peine, elle posait avec les garçons de l'orphelinat. Elle repensa à la façon immonde avec laquelle elle s'était comportée avec eux à cette époque. Elle s'ennuyait tellement dans son rôle de petite fille modèle qu'avoir des jouets vivants était une aubaine pour la peste qu'elle était.

Elle concentra son intention sur ses cinq protecteurs les plus fidèles : ils avaient déjà chacun leur caractère et on pouvait deviner leur personnalité rien qu'en regardant la photo. Ikki se tenait fièrement au premier rang, les poings serrés, le regard dur, défiant quiconque de s'approcher de son cadet. Shun lui agrippait le bras et souriait, donnant l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre tant qu'il était avec son frère. Hyoga se tenait à l'écart des autres, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Celui qu'on surnommait « L'étranger » n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à s'intégrer au groupe. Shiryu, les bras croisés conservait un air sérieux tandis que Seiya faisait une grimace.

Aujourd'hui elle déplorait tout le mal qu'elle avait pu leur faire à cette époque. Grâce à eux, elle avait muri, avait changé ses priorités. En effet, leurs retrouvailles au Grand Tournoi avaient été plus que froides : Hyoga était venu pour vaincre les autres Bronzes sur ordre de son maître, Seiya la contredisait sans cesse et Ikki était passé du côté ennemi.

Elle avait alors vite compris qu'elle devait changer de comportement si elle voulait s'en faire ses alliés et elle ne le regrettait pas. Son monde s'était ouvert en même temps que son esprit. Elle avait appris le partage, l'amitié et plus que des amis, elle avait trouvé des frères.

Des frères. C'était vrai pour Ikki, Shun, Hyoga et Shiryu, mais pour Seiya, était-ce seulement de l'amour fraternel qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ? Parfois, elle avait l'impression que c'était bien plus. Quand elle se levait le matin, elle pensait à lui. Quand elle se couchait le soir, elle pensait à lui. La journée elle cherchait sa présence. Elle pensa que ça devait ressemblait à ça le grand amour mais comment en être sûre ? On lui avait appris à conclure des affaires, à négocier mais pas à aimer. Dans son monde, il ne fallait pas faire de sentiments.

Et puis elle n'était pas sûre des sentiments du chevalier Pégase à son égard. Bien sûr, il avait toujours été là pour elle, bravant tous les dangers, ignorant la douleur pour la sauver, mais était-ce elle ou la déesse qu'il voulait protéger. Athéna connaissait la réponse mais la jeune fille qu'elle était en doutait.

Et puis, il y avait toutes ses femmes qui l'entouraient. Elle était presque sûre que ses relations avec Marine étaient fraternelles, la jeune femme l'ayant élevé et entraîné. Mais il y avait aussi Miho que le chevalier Pégase rejoignait régulièrement à l'orphelinat.

Et surtout il y avait Shina. Elle avait cru mourir lorsque Seiya l'avait invité à boire un verre sur le port. A cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour être à la place de la jeune femme.

Elle soupira à cette pensée. Emprisonnée dans son rôle d'Athéna, on ne la laissait déjà pas être Saori, alors l'idée d'être à la place d'une autre lui parut tristement ridicule.

D'ailleurs, l'idée même d'aimer Seiya lui parut saugrenue. De toute façon elle savait très bien que même si celui-ci l'aimait aussi, elle ne pourrait rien construire avec lui. Elle devait l'éloigner à tout prix si elle voulait le protéger de la prochaine guerre.

Elle posa son album photo et se posta à la fenêtre de sa demeure. De là, elle avait vue sur les 12 temples. Elle vit Seiya et Hyoga monter les marches ensemble avant qu'ils ne se séparent, le Cygne pénétrant dans le temple du Scorpion, tandis que le chevalier pégase s'arrêtait dans la maison du Lion. Sans doute avait-il besoin de demander des conseils à Aiolia avant de monter la voir pour le rendez-vous qu'il lui avait demandé. La vue du chevalier lui serra le cœur. Elle savait que Seiya voulait des explications, savoir pourquoi elle les rejetait lui et ses amis mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'est parce qu'elle les aimait trop, lui en particulier.

Elle regarda avec nostalgie les temples des chevaliers d'Or disparus lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire, en portant une attention particulière sur celui du Sagittaire. Elle était bien consciente qu'il avait donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Mais parfois, elle se disait qu'il aurait du laisser Saga l'assassiner, au moins elle n'aurait pas eu à subir tous ses tourments, à voir ses amis souffrir par sa faute.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans le temple du Scorpion, Milo tentait d'émerger tant bien que mal, un mal de tête lui rappelant ses excès de la veille à chaque mouvement. Encore une fois, un verre en avait entraîné un autre et il avait bu jusqu'à perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil et grommela. Il était plus de midi et avait raté son rendez-vous avec Aiolia. Il s'imaginait déjà le discours que le Lion allait lui faire et il en soupira d'avance. Ce n'était pas de mots mais plutôt d'une bonne aspirine dont il avait besoin pour chasser la centaine d'ouvriers qui prenaient sa tête pour un chantier en se servant de marteau-piqueur. Il se leva tout doucement pour ne pas aggraver la douleur et chercha ses vêtements qu'il trouva sur une chaise. La vue de son pantalon le fit revenir à la réalité, il ne se souvenait pas s'être déshabillé, ni même s'être couché en y réfléchissant bien. Un mot sur son bureau, à côté d'une boite de cachet, lui donna sa réponse:

**Pour soigner ton mal de tête quand tu auras cuvé. Aldébaran. **

Tout lui revint en tête. Se saouler n'étant plus suffisant pour apaiser son mal-être, il était allé pleurer sur la tombe de Camus après avoir fait la tournée des bars. Il s'apprêtait à s'endormir sur la stèle lorsqu'Aldébaran l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le ramener dans le huitième temple. Il se souvenait aussi que le Taureau avait du emprunter les chemins secrets du Sanctuaire pour éviter de traverser tous les temples vu le bruit qu'il avait fait dans celui du Bélier.

Il soupira. Non seulement il avait honte d'être devenu un fardeau pour ses frères d'armes mais en plus il savait qu'il aurait droit à des remontrances de la part d'Aldébaran. Sans compter les réactions de Mu s'il avait réveillé Kiki. Remarque, avec un peu de chance, peut-être que le Bélier l'enverrait rejoindre Camus, même s'il en doutait fort. Mu était bien trop gentil pour ça. C'était un chevalier droit et honnête, pas comme ce que lui était devenu.

Il alla prendre une douche pour se réveiller, laissant l'eau couler sur ses muscles pour se détendre et se sentit de meilleure humeur en sortant de la salle de bain, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'**il **venait à sa rencontre. Décidément, rien ne lui serait épargné. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir le Cygne aujourd'hui.

Il décida d'aller se préparer un café bien serré, il en aurait bien besoin pour sa confrontation avec Hyoga.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Marine, repensant à la photo que Seiya lui avait montrée de sa sœur, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le visage de la jeune fille qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Elle avait hâte de voir où la chouette l'emmenait pour en apprendre plus sur elle. Le fait que Seiya et Hyoga s'intéressent à elle, alors qu'elle avait senti le doute en eux, l'intriguait, surtout que la jeune fille s'était sentie tout de suite rassurée quand ils l'avaient entouré de leur cosmos.

Le chevalier remarqua un bout de tissu sur le point de tomber de la poche de la jeune fille et le prit dans sa main. Marine fut stupéfaite de voir qu'il s'agissait de son mouchoir. Elle avait eu tellement mal au cœur quand elle s'était aperçue qu'elle l'avait égaré, qu'elle était aussitôt revenue sur la colline pour le chercher, objectif perturbé par la présence de l'adolescente.

Elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il n'était pas perdu. Il représentait tellement pour elle, c'était le dernier lien avec son passé, le dernier souvenir que son frère lui avait offert avant leur séparation, avant la mort tragique de leurs parents. Il était tout rapiécé, son prénom était brodé maladroitement mais Tôma avait mis tellement de cœur à l'ouvrage pour lui faire plaisir qu'il s'agissait du plus beau trésor en sa possession, mis à part peut-être la bague qu'Aiolia lui avait offert.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Seiya pénétra dans le temple du Lion où il trouva Aiolia assis à même le sol, adossé à un pilier, face à son armure qu'il fixait, le regard vide. Le chevalier Pégase signala sa présence pour savoir s'il pouvait rentrer mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, il vint s'assoir près de celui qu'il considérait comme un mentor sans avoir aucune réaction de la part de celui-ci :

- Ca va Aiolia ?

- …

- S'il te plaît, parle-moi, tu me fais peur.

- Je pensais.

Seiya soupira. Il voulait aider le chevalier du Lion, mais visiblement celui-ci n'était pas décidé à se montrer coopératif.

- Tu pensais ! … Et serait-ce trop te demander à quoi tu pensais ?

- A elle, répondit Aiolia en indiquant son armure d'un mouvement de tête.

- Merci d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne avec autant de précisions, voila qui m'aide beaucoup.

Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de Seiya, décidément ce gamin avait le chic pour remonter le moral.

- Je me demandais si je méritais vraiment de la porter, lança le Lion avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi une telle question ? Bien sûr que tu la mérites.

- Non, je ne la mérite pas. Je ne peux plus la porter. Pas après avoir trahi Athéna.

La voix chevrotante du Lion inquiéta Seiya qui voyait le chevalier d'or s'effondrait petit à petit.

- Mais tu étais manipulé par Saga.

- Peut-être, mais j'aurais dû résister. A cause de moi, Cassios est mort et je t'ai fait perdre un temps précieux en t'affrontant. Athéna aurait pu mourir par ma faute.

Le chevalier du Lion tremblait et sa voix augmentait au fur et à mesure que la colère et la culpabilité l'envahissait. Visiblement il était à bout de nerfs.

- Que penserait mon frère s'il était encore en vie ? Lui le héros que tout le monde a toujours considéré comme un traître et moi le premier. Je suis loin de lui arriver à la cheville. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte de ne pas avoir cru en lui, de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher la bataille du Sanctuaire.

Seiya mis un moment à répondre, préférant peser ses mots, réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'apaiser son mentor. Autant avec Hyoga, il avait dû user la manière forte pour le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, autant il savait qu'avec le Lion, il devait rester calme.

- Ecoute Aiolia, Cassios savait très bien ce qu'il faisait en se sacrifiant. Il n'avait pas reçu d'armure mais au fond de lui, il était un chevalier. Et tu n'es pas le premier à avoir dû tuer un innocent. Cela ne fait pas de toi un mauvais chevalier. Arrête de te focaliser sur tes erreurs et pense aussi au bien que tu as fais, aux personnes que tu as aidées.

Aiolia fixait maintenant Seiya avec colère, décidément ce chevalier Pégase était incapable de comprendre.

- Au bien que j'ai fait ? Mais je me suis toujours écrasé devant les autres. Je passe mon temps à fuir mes obligations et la seule chose que je sais faire c'est faire couler le sang.

- C'est faux et tu le sais. Tu es droit, juste et bon et tu n'as jamais failli à ton devoir. Bien sur, comme tout le monde ici, tu as fait des erreurs mais ce qui fait de toi un homme bien, c'est que tu sais les reconnaitre et que tu fais tout pour les réparer. Je t'ai toujours considéré un mentor et tu as toujours était là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin.

- Non, ce n'est pas moi que tu décris là mais mon frère. C'est lui qui te vient en aide à chacun de tes combats.

- Tu te trompes, c'est de toi dont je parle, tu ressembles beaucoup plus à Aioros que tu ne le penses. Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup aidé même si tu n'en as pas conscience.

Aiolia, énervé par la tournure que prenait la conversation, se releva et commença à faire les cent pas devant Seiya :

- Je ne vois pas comment.

Son ton était sec et Seiya comprit qu'Aiolia cherchait à l'impressionner, à couper court à la conversation. Visiblement il était sur le point de découvrir ce qui clochait chez le chevalier du Lion, une vérité que celui-ci ne voulait pas dévoiler.

- Sans toi, j'aurais abandonné l'entrainement et je ne saurais jamais devenu chevalier. Quand je suis arrivé au Sanctuaire, tous les autres apprentis s'en sont pris à moi. Pour eux, l'armure était un héritage de la Grèce et en tant que japonais je n'y avais pas le droit. Tous les jours je ne subissais que coups et brimades, à tel point qu'un jour je me suis enfoui. C'est toi qui m'a retrouvé et alors tu m'as dit : « La nationalité ou le rang social n'a rien à voir avec les qualités requises pour devenir chevalier. Les seules choses qui comptent sont le courage et la volonté et je sais que tu n'en manques pas ». Ses paroles sont restées gravées dans ma mémoire et à partir de ce jour, je me suis juré qu'un jour je te ressemblerai.

Aiolia soupira. Il était touché par les mots de Seiya mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela avait aidé le chevalier Pégase :

- Tout ça ce ne sont que des mots. Je suis très fort pour faire la morale mais quand il s'agit d'agir… Je ne suis même pas venu vous aider quand vous affrontiez Poséidon alors qu'Athéna était en danger. Je ne suis vraiment pas digne d'être chevalier, je n'ai plus le droit de porter cette armure.

Seiya, remarquant que sa faisait la seconde fois qu'Aiolia disait ne plus pouvoir porter son armure, comprit enfin d'où venait le problème :

- Tu ne peux plus ou tu ne veux plus porter cette armure ?

Aiolia s'arrêta net, plus en colère que jamais, ne sachant pas vraiment si celle-ci était dirigée contre Seiya ou lui-même.

- Quoi ?

Seiya se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la sortie :

- Tu as très entendu ma question mais une fois de plus tu fuis. Finalement tu as raison tu ne mérites pas ton armure.

- Mais attend, où tu vas ?

- Je pars, tout ce que tu me dis, ce ne sont que des excuses pour cacher ta lâcheté. Quand tu seras vraiment prêt à m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas, fais-moi signe. Mais en attendant je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Seiya ralentit ses pas, le temps que ses paroles fassent effet dans l'esprit du Lion. Il avait la main posée sur la clenche quand il entendit ce qu'il voulait entendre :

- J'ai peur !

Surpris par cet aveu, Seiya revint vers Aiolia.

- J'ai peur Seiya !

- Peur de quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur mais pour Athéna, pour Marine, pour toi, pour mes amis. J'ai peur de ne pas être assez fort pour vous défendre, peur de vous perdre…

- Aiolia, tu ne peux pas sauver le monde à toi tout seul. Tu oublies que nous sommes plusieurs à être embarqués dans cette galère. Alors fais un peu confiance aux autres, il n'y a qu'en restant unis qu'on vaincra. Laisse les choses venir, on avisera après. Pour l'instant profite du temps qu'il nous reste, vas voir les autres. Campe Diem, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Le Lion réfléchit un instant à ses paroles, pensant particulièrement à Marine. Il regrettait de l'avoir repoussé la dernière fois qu'elle voulait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Il aurait pu alors lui avouer ses sentiments, peut-être même la demander en mariage. Il espérait maintenant qu'il aurait une autre chance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison, finit par admettre le Lion avec un léger sourire.

Seiya prit un faux air outragé :

- Sans doute ? … Sans doute ? … Mais j'ai toujours raison, il n'y a pas de doute à avoir.

- Oh, que Monsieur m'excuse de l'avoir outragé. Je l'admets, tu as toujours raison ! Sauf que ce n'est pas Campe Diem mais Carpe Diem, ajouta le Lion en tirant la langue.

- Ok, c'est bon, t'as gagné. Je dois partir maintenant, j'ai rendez-vous avec Saori.

Aiolia remarqua le brusque changement d'attitude de Seiya qui passa du rire à la tristesse à l'évocation de Saori :

- Seiya, ne la juge pas trop vite, elle tient à vous beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le montre, crois-moi !

- Quoi ? Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

- Va lui parler ! Tu verras par toi-même !

Et c'est ainsi que Seiya sortit du temple du Lion, la tête pleine de question, une appréhension se faisant de plus en plus pesante. Il avait aidé les autres à évacuer leur trop plein d'émotions, c'était maintenant à lui d'affronter ses propres démons. Il ignorait encore que Saori était dans un état semblable au sien.

Celle-ci, se sentant de plus en plus troublée au fur et à mesure que le chevalier Pégase se rapprochait d'elle, laissa Athéna prendre le contrôle des choses. Elle savait, qu'elle, ne pourrait pas mentir à Seiya. Jamais elle ne pourrait le forcer à s'éloigner alors qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose : le prendre dans ses bras, le sentir toujours plus près d'elle… le sentir en elle.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à Manuka, Newgaia et Murza pour leurs encouragements. Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre mais la fée de l'inspiration était partie en vacances.

Les phrases en italique sont les mots prononcés par Camus dans l'animé lors de son combat avec Hyoga dans la maison de la Balance.

* * *

Milo sentait les battements de son cœur accélérer au fur et à mesure que Hyoga approchait. Il tenait sa tasse de café depuis un bon moment déjà mais, perdu dans le passé, il n'avait encore bu aucune goutte du breuvage. Son regard était concentré sur une photo de lui et Camus, prise il y a deux ans lors de son anniversaire. Le Verseau avait d'abord refusé mais Milo lui avait opposé un argument de choc : on ne doit rien refuser à quelqu'un le jour de son anniversaire.

Le Scorpion soupira. A cette époque, il arrivait encore à comprendre son ami mais, par la suite, leur relation n'avait fait que se dégrader. Sans pour autant être désagréable, Camus était de plus en distant alors que lui cherchait à se rapprocher de son ami. Le plus dur est qu'il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi et cela le minait. Alors comme si Camus était en face de lui, il lui posa la question :

- Pourquoi Camus ? Pourquoi m'as-tu repoussé alors que tu as pris Hyoga sous ton aile ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais accordé plus de tendresse alors que tu as donné ta vie pour lui ? Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? Il représente pourtant tout ce que tu détestais : la faiblesse, l'hypersensibilité et la médiocrité.

Je t'ai juré de le protéger mais je n'y arrive pas. La rancœur et la jalousie m'étouffent. Tu lui as toujours tout donné mais apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant : il a fallu qu'il me prive du peu de temps et d'amitié que tu consentais à me donner en t'enlevant la vie.

Je me souviens de la Bataille du Sanctuaire, de votre combat dans la maison de la Balance, combat auquel, tapi dans l'ombre, j'ai pu assister sans même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. J'avais senti que quelque chose te tracassait, je te connaissais tellement bien. Enfin du moins je le pensais. Alors quand je t'ai vu te rendre dans le temple de la Balance, je t'ai suivi, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû. Cela m'aurait évité bien des souffrances. Je me souviens encore de tous vos gestes, de chaque mot prononcé. Comment pourrais-je oublier qu'avec lui tu étais un autre, un autre Camus si différent de celui que tu étais avec moi ?

Milo s'adossa au mur, dernier soutien qui l'empêchait de s'écrouler, tout comme l'image du Camus froid et inébranlable qu'il avait de lui avant, s'était effondrée. Puis comme si le Verseau était présent près de lui il reprit son monologue, déversant tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur :

- Je revois encore l'expression intimidée de Hyoga quand il s'est réveillé pour se retrouver face à toi, après un moment d'inconscience. Il y avait un profond respect dans ses yeux et dans sa voix, respect que tu imposes naturellement grâce à ton charisme. Un respect que j'ai toujours eu pour toi jusqu'à ce que lui dise ses mots, jusqu'à ce que je découvre que tu étais prêt à trahir Athéna pour lui :

« _Écoute, tu dois quitter le Sanctuaire et abandonner la mission que tu t'es fixée. J'utiliserais tous les moyens pour te convaincre même la force si tu m'y contrains_ ».

Sur le coup, j'ai eu comme l'impression que mon cœur avait raté un battement. J'ai secoué ma tête vigoureusement pour tenter de remettre mes idées en ordre, tellement je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce que tu étais en train de faire, mais j'ai du vite me résoudre à l'évidence. Avoue que ça avait de quoi me surprendre. Je t'ai toujours vu respecter à la lettre les ordres du Grand Pope sans réfléchir, sans faire de sentiments, et voilà que je te vois désobéir en laissant une chance à ton adversaire de s'enfuir. Les consignes étaient pourtant claires : éliminer tous les renégats, ton disciple en faisait partie.

D'ailleurs, je me souviens que ton élève était aussi étonné que moi de ton comportement. Toi qui avait toujours cherché à lui inculquer le droit chemin, il n'a pas du comprendre que tu l'incites à la lâcheté. A tel point qu'il n'a pas su comment réagir.

J'ai eu l'espoir de te voir te ressaisir quand tu as engagé le combat, mais en vain, tu n'as pas utilisé le quart de ta puissance et encore une fois tu l'as poussé à fuir. Le plus étonnant a été la façon dont tu l'as fais. Comme si tu étais incapable d'être toi-même face à lui, tu as copié ma façon de livrer combat :

« _Je t'ai posé un ultimatum, j'attends ta réponse : la retraite ou la lutte ?_ ».

Depuis quand laissais-tu le choix à tes adversaires ? L'avais-tu fais seulement déjà fait une seule fois ou est ce que c'était réservé à lui ? D'habitude, c'est moi qui laisse le choix de la rédemption ou de la mort. Toi tu te contentais de tuer machinalement, de faire ce pourquoi on t'avait formé, désirant juste mettre un terme au combat le plus vite possible pour retrouver tes livres ou … lui, ton disciple. Pourquoi as-tu comme agis comme ça avec lui ? Avait-il tant d'emprise que ça sur toi ? Pourtant il s'est montré si faible tout au long de votre combat.

Je me souviens de lui à genoux devant toi, en larmes, te suppliant de l'aider à sauver Athéna. Il était si perdu entre son devoir de chevalier qui lui dictait de sauver sa déesse par tous les moyens et son amour pour toi, un amour qui lui interdisait de lever la main sur « son père ». Et comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, de nouveau tu l'as attaqué, en y mettant plus de force cette fois-ci :

« _Cette démonstration t'a-t-elle convaincu ? Vas-tu te retirer à présent ?_».

Pourquoi chercher à le convaincre, à obtenir son accord ? Tu ne m'as jamais demandé mon opinion à moi. C'est toujours toi qui as décidé des limites dans notre relation, qui imposait nos longues périodes sans se voir.

A ce moment là, j'ai eu envie de sortir de ma cachette, de venir te secouer pour que tu te réveilles. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce que je voyais dans ton regard. Il était en train de te désobéir, chose dont tu avais horreur et dont tu n'avais pas l'habitude. Pourtant ce n'était pas de la colère que tu ressentais mais de la déception.

Oui c'est ça, tu étais déçu d'avoir échoué dans ta mission de faire de Hyoga un saint de Glace. Toi qui était si perfectionniste, qui mettait un point d'honneur à réussir tout ce que tu entreprenais, il restera le seul échec de ta vie.

Pour toute réponse, il a cherché à te faire douter, à te convaincre que Saori était Athéna mais tu n'as pas voulu l'écouter. Au moins ça m'a rassuré, lui aussi ne te connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le croyait. Il aurait du savoir que c'était peine perdue dès le début. Pour remettre en cause ton opinion, tu aurais été obligé de te fier à ton instinct, tes sentiments et ça, tu ne le pouvais pas ou plutôt tu ne le voulais pas.

Tu l'as regardé parler en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de le faire réagir. J'ai vu ton regard passait la peur, la tristesse puis de la détermination. Et alors j'ai compris. J'ai su que tu t'étais résigné à lui faire ce que tu avais toujours condamné avant : le briser, le tuer psychologiquement, lui enlever tout espoir, tout comme ton maître l'avait fait avec toi. Comment a-t-il fait ? Je ne sais pas. Mais la peur que j'ai vue dans tes yeux me laisse penser que ça a dû être terrible.

Pour Hyoga, tu savais que la meilleure façon de le briser était de le priver une seconde fois de sa mère, alors tu lui as montré une dernière fois le bateau où elle repose avant de le faire couler. Il t'a supplié d'arrêter. J'ai cru un moment que tu allais flancher tu as tenu bon mais je sais que tu n'en es pas sorti indemne. Après ça, il te détestait. Lui venait de perdre celui qu'il considérait comme son père, toi tu venais de perdre celui que tu aimais comme un fils.

Ce fut l'un des moments les plus douloureux pour lui, pour toi, mais aussi pour moi. J'ai découvert qu'avec lui, tu étais capable d'aimer. Oh, bien sur, tu m'avais déjà parlé de lui, de ses progrès, de vos moments complices comme de vos disputes et déjà à cette époque, j'avais l'impression que votre relation était plus forte que le lien maître-élève, mais je n'avais pas compris que c'était à ce point. Mais si tu étais capable de tendresse avec lui, pourquoi pas avec moi ? J'étais quoi pour toi ? Un compagnon d'arme ? Un simple ami de passage ? N'avais-tu pas assez de place dans ton cœur pour aimer deux personnes ?

Et puis je t'ai entendu prononcer ces mots que tu destinais à lui, mais que j'ai pris pour moi :

« _Sache que je n'ai rien contre tous ceux qui ne peuvent oublier le passé et dont les yeux s'emplissent de larmes à la moindre évocation d'un être perdu. Mais ce qui est excusable chez le commun des mortels ne l'est pas chez un chevalier. Tu dois rompre avec le passé, t'en libérer !_ »

Est-ce pour ça que tu me repoussais ? Parce que tu en avais marre de me voir me raccrocher à mes anciens souvenirs, de me voir chercher en toi l'ancien Camus, l'enfant sensible et innocent que j'aimais tant et que j'ai perdu ?

J'aurais aimé rompre avec le passé mais pour ça il aurait fallu que tu m'offres un présent et un futur. Il n'y a que toi qui aurais pu me libérer de mes souvenirs : soit tu acceptais de m'aimer et on se construisait une nouvelle vie en oubliant le passé, soit tu cassais définitivement le lien qui nous unissait et j'aurais été obligé de t'oublier. Mais tu n'as jamais voulu faire le choix car pour ça, tu aurais dû montrer que toi aussi tu étais un homme avant d'être un chevalier.

Et maintenant, c'est trop tard, mon cœur restera enchainé au tien pour toujours et même si ce sont des chaînes invisibles, elles sont lourdes à porter. Je suis condamné à t'aimer tout en étant loin de toi, avec pour seule compagnie ma souffrance. Mais je suppose que c'est ma punition pour m'être comporté « comme le commun des mortels ».

Je dois avouer que la fin du combat a été aussi émouvante qu'éprouvante. Tu as essayé de lui faire oublier ses sentiments d'abord avec tendresse, puis avec la force mais tu t'es vite rendu compte que tu n'y arriverais jamais. Moi-même, j'ai senti à travers son cosmos qu'il n'en pouvait plus, que sa souffrance l'étouffait et qu'il avait jeté les armes.

Et puis il t'a regardé avec des yeux suppliants, t'implorant de lui donner la mort qui sonnait comme une libération. Et comme tu l'aimais tant, tu as mis un terme à sa douleur, mais pas grossièrement, pas comme s'agissait de n'importe qui. Non, tu lui as fait l'honneur de ton attaque secrète : l'Exécution de l'Aurore.

Je me souviens que tu as détourné la tête, et que tous tes muscles se sont contractés, te coupant la respiration, au moment où ton attaque l'a frappé de plein de fouet. C'est lui qui allait mourir et pourtant c'était comme si tu venais de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Puis il s'est effondré sur le sol et tu es resté un petit moment à le regarder. Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement mais ça m'a paru une éternité. C'est quand j'ai vu tes larmes couler que j'ai compris que tu étais en train de te remémorer les bons moments passés avec lui.

Et alors je l'ai détesté car il te faisait souffrir et qu'il m'avait privé de mon soutien. Avant cette scène j'avais l'impression que tu étais si solide que rien ne pourrait t'atteindre. Et puis finalement j'ai découvert que toi aussi, tu pouvais t'effondrer et qu'alors je n'aurais plus personne pour me réconforter.

Quand tu es sorti du temple de la Balance, tu pleurais toujours. Et alors j'ai pris la mauvaise décision. En tant qu'ami, j'aurais du venir t'épauler mais à cet instant, je me suis laissé emporter par mon orgueil. J'avais tellement souffert que tu me rejettes, que te voir souffrir à ton tour me paraissait être un juste retour des choses. Si tu savais comme je regrette maintenant de ne pas avoir passé un dernier moment avec toi.

Milo ne reprit pied dans le présent que lorsque la tasse qu'il tenait dans sa main droite se brisa, lui faisant une vilaine coupure au passage. Il était tellement énervé par les images qui avaient défilé dans son esprit, et ses muscles étaient si contractés, qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il la serrait si fort.

Il se contenta de laisser tomber les morceaux par terre et se concentra sur le sang qui s'écoulait de la paume de sa main. La plaie n'était pas importante, et il aurait pu la refermer facilement avec son cosmos, mais au contraire il s'amusa à ouvrir sa main le plus possible, écartant les doigts au maximum pour agrandir l'entaille, faire couler plus de sang.

Il avait toujours été fasciné par la beauté de ce rouge, à la fois synonyme de vie mais aussi … de mort. Il savait que cette attirance pour le sang était malsaine aux yeux des autres, mais pour lui qui avait baigné dedans dès son enfance, c'était quelque chose de naturel.

Il repensa à son combat contre Hyoga, revoyant le sang du Cygne s'échapper de son corps par les plaies béantes causées par les piqures de son attaque. D'ailleurs, son temple était encore marqué par des traces de sang qui s'étendaient sur plusieurs mètres, ceux que Hyoga avait parcouru en rampant pour retrouver ses amis alors qu'il était plus mort que vif après avoir reçu l'Antarès. Plus d'une fois Milo avait essayé d'enlever ses tâches mais elles semblaient indélébiles.

Le Scorpion ne supportait plus de passer chaque jour devant. A chaque fois, elles lui rappelaient qu'il n'avait pas réussi à briser la volonté de Hyoga, qu'il avait perdu face à un chevalier de Bronze et s'il admettait volontiers sa défaite, le souvenir d'avoir épargné le Cygne lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il ne cessait de se demander jusqu'à quand il devrait payer pour cette faiblesse.

* * *

A Rodario, Cyriaque était mort d'inquiétude. Il avait interrogé tous ses amis, les habitants du village et même certains touristes, personne n'avait vu Seika depuis la fin de la matinée. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui ne cessait de se faire plus pressant, mais ce soir, c'était pire que tout. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà perdu la jeune fille et qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. Aussitôt arrivé à la maison, il se précipita dans la chambre de la jeune fille, puis vérifia chaque pièce de la cabane, mais en vain. Il n'y avait même pas le moindre indice qui aurait pu lui indiquer que Seika était repassée à la cabane depuis qu'elle était partie dans la matinée.

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle était retournée au Sanctuaire et éprouva alors une haine sans borne envers Athéna. Pourquoi avait-elle mis Seika sur son chemin si c'était pour la lui reprendre ? Il avait pourtant toujours fait passer le bonheur de la jeune fille avant le sien. D'accord, il ne vivait pas dans le grand luxe, mais c'était toujours mieux que le monde de violence qu'elle aurait connu s'il avait ramené au Sanctuaire.

Il ressortit de chez lui pour faire le tour des environs et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à baisser les bras après une demi-heure de recherche infructueuse, il fut attiré par une lumière étrange. Il s'approcha prudemment et soudain son cœur cogna tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait lui déchirer le torse. Son visage fut vite recouvert par un masque d'effroi comme s'il venait d'apercevoir le diable. Devant lui se tenait la maitresse de Seiya, entouré de son cosmos, portant Seika dans les bras. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes quand il vit que la jeune fille était inconsciente. Les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de s'effondrer furent :

- Je vous en prie, ne lui faîtes pas de mal. Tout est de ma faute.

Marine soupira :

- Eh voilà, comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez à faire avec elle ! Ce n'est pas maintenant que j'aurais mes réponses.

Le chevalier aurait tellement voulu en savoir plus sur la jeune fille. Si elle était vraiment la sœur de Seiya, il fallait qu'il la voit avant que la guerre commence. Et puis surtout, elle aurait aimé passer une dernière nuit avec Aiolia.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à Manuka pour sa correction et son soutien. Merci a murza et Newgaia pour leur reviews.

* * *

Sa coupure ne saignant plus, elle n'avait plus d'intérêt pour Milo qui se décida enfin à ramasser les débris de la défunte tasse, dernière victime en date de sa colère. De toute façon, le chevalier du Scorpion s'en fichait, il l'avait toujours trouvée horrible cette tasse. Il l'avait seulement gardée par amitié pour Aiolia qui la lui avait offerte mais il ne s'en servait jamais. Comme quoi ce matin, il ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

Pensant qu'il y avait des jours où il valait mieux ne pas se lever, il songea un moment à aller se recoucher tellement la tête lui tournait. Peut-être que s'il trouvait porte close, le Cygne ferait demi-tour. Le souci, c'est qu'en ce moment aucune de ses journées n'étaient un bon jour pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Il rassembla son courage pour aller chercher la pelle et la balayette et profita de son passage devant l'évier pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Il ne voulait pas que Hyoga le voit dans un état si pitoyable, jamais il ne lui ferait ce plaisir. Et puis il se baissa pour ramasser les débris sans se douter que le Cygne l'observait déjà depuis un petit moment avec un pincement au cœur.

Le chevalier du Cygne, comme les fois précédentes, avait hésité à pénétrer dans le temple du Scorpion quand il avait senti sa colère. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. C'était Aldébaran lui-même, après avoir ramené le Scorpion dans un sale état, qui lui avait demandé de venir parler à Milo.

Hyoga avait aussitôt accepté. Il savait que Milo était en train de se détruire et qu'il était responsable de la dépression dans laquelle le Scorpion se noyait chaque jour un peu plus. C'était donc à lui de réparer le mal qu'il avait fait. Il déposa l'enveloppe qui l'avait apporté avec lui sur la table et lui annonça sa présence en augmentant légèrement sa cosmo-énergie.

Milo sursauta d'abord lorsqu'il sentit la température chuter de quelques degrés, puis il ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer sur ce froid qui lui était si familier, ce froid qui entourait constamment le Verseau et qui le rendait inaccessible. Les idées encore embrumées par l'alcool et la fatigue, il eut soudain l'espoir fou que Camus était revenu. Toujours accroupi, les yeux fixés sur les débris, il n'osait pas relever la tête de peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve :

- Camus ?

Il comprit son erreur lorsqu'il sentit la main de Hyoga se poser sur son épaule. Son cosmos ressemblait effectivement beaucoup à celui de Camus mais il y avait une différence entre les deux qui interpela Milo : alors que celui de Camus était fermé, parfois agressif, et imposait de rester distant du chevalier, celui de Hyoga était accueillant et apaisant. Il était froid mais pourtant il arrivait à réchauffer le cœur du Scorpion, ce qui déplaisait à Milo qui ne voulait pas se laisser attendrir.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard du Cygne qui s'était agenouillé pour être à sa hauteur. Hyoga avait un mélange de tendresse et de tristesse dans les yeux que Milo interpréta comme étant de la pitié. Se sentant insulté que le chevalier de Bronze le dévalorise ainsi, Milo poussa violemment le Cygne, qui fut déstabilisé et se retrouva assis par terre. Puis le Scorpion s'éloigna précipitamment pour mettre de la distance et lui et Hyoga. Il ne voulait pas que le Cygne puisse lire en lui, à travers leur comos.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec toi !

Malgré le ton froid et sec, Hyoga ne se laissa pas impressionner :

- Je suis venu aider un ami !

Milo souffla de dédain, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Comment Hyoga osait-il parler d'amitié ?

- Un ami ? Parce que tu crois que nous sommes amis ?

Hyoga se releva pour faire rejoindre le Scorpion mais le regard de Milo le dissuada de faire un pas de plus :

- Tu en es un pour moi ! Et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis ! Je me fiche que tes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques, je ne te demande rien en échange. Je comprends tout à fait que tu me haïsses pour ce que j'ai fait et je respecte totalement ton choix.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien, Milo vit Hyoga baisser les yeux.

- Comment ne pas t'approuver alors que je ne me supporte plus moi-même, rajouta le Cygne pour lui-même en murmurant.

Emporté par la colère, Milo ne lui demanda pas de répéter :

- Oh, je suis honoré que Monsieur me laisse le choix de décider. Alors sache que je n'ai jamais haï quelqu'un à ce point et qu'à l'heure actuelle, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait apaiser la colère que j'ai à ton encontre !

Conscient de la colère qui animait Milo, Hyoga commençait à se demander s'il arriverait un jour à raisonner le Scorpion. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il soupira :

- Je pensais pourtant que nos points communs nous rapprocheraient.

Mais la réponse de Milo fut sans appel :

- Je n'ai aucun point commun avec toi !

Hyoga tenta de garder son calme, tout en surveillant la réaction du Scorpion qui était capable du pire sous le coup de la colère :

- Et pourtant… Ils sont bien plus nombreux que tu ne le penses. Comme moi, tu ne sais pas cacher tes émotions sinon tu ne te mettrais pas dans des états pareils. Tu ne serais pas là en face de moi en train de trembler à cause de la fatigue, de la colère, en train de retenir tes larmes qui ne demandent qu'à couler. Tu n'aurais pas ce regard perdu d'un homme qui ne sait plus où il en est et qui cherche des réponses en moi.

Hyoga venait de toucher le point sensible. Milo se trouva déstabilisé et balbutia :

- C'est… c'est faux ! Je …

Mais Hyoga lui coupa la parole, ne voulant pas lui laisser le temps de se reprendre. :

- Et puis surtout il y a cet homme merveilleux qu'était Camus et que aimions tous les deux chacun à notre façon. Qu'on le veuille ou non, il restera à jamais un lien qui nous unit tous les deux et ça, parce que nous étions les deux seuls à qui il a bien voulu donner un peu de sa personne. Je dis bien un peu car aucun de nous ne peut se vanter de l'avoir apprivoisé, de le connaître vraiment. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis sûr que je pourrais t'apprendre des choses sur lui, tout comme toi tu pourrais me parler de votre relation, de vos moments passés ensemble.

- Tu penses bien le connaître parce que tu l'as battu mais tu ne sais rien de lui. Sinon tu saurais que tu ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville. S'il t'a laissé le battre, c'était uniquement pour que tu puisses sauver Athéna.

- Ce n'était pas pour sauver Athéna, Milo… et je ne l'ai pas battu. C'était un suicide déguisé.

Cette dernière phrase tomba comme un couperet :

- C'est faux ! Il avait plein de projets en tête !

- Non Milo ! Tu viens de me le dire toi-même : je ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville ! J'ai senti qu'il a volontairement baissé son cosmos au moment où je l'ai attaqué. J'ai senti qu'il avait perdu l'envie de vivre comme moi avant, dans la maison de la Balance. Il a encaissé l'Exécution de l'Aurore sans chercher à la repousser alors qu'il en avait largement les moyens.

Milo eut l'impression de sentir la terre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il avait senti le mal-être de Camus après son combat contre Hyoga dans le temple de la Balance mais il n'avait pas deviné que c'était à ce point. Mais admettre qu'il s'agissait d'un suicide n'aurait fait qu'aggraver sa culpabilité. Alors il préféra croire que le Cygne lui mentait :

- Tu mens ! On avait prévu de faire un séjour en France tous les deux après cette Bataille !

- Camus était un rêveur ! Il aimait s'inventer des voyages, des moments imaginaires au cours desquels il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il s'interdisait. C'était sa façon de s'évader, de vivre une autre vie.

- Mais c'était si réel quand il en parlait…

- Je sais. Il aimait partager ses rêves avec les autres. Quand nous étions enfants Isaak et moi, nous avons traversé le désert à dos de chameau, nous avons marché sur la Lune, nous avons traversé tout l'océan avec des dauphins… Nous avons fait d'extraordinaires voyages juste en l'écoutant parler.

- Mais pourquoi il m'a jamais dit qu'il allait si mal ? Pourquoi il me parlait jamais de ses rêves, de ses envies ? Il était mon ami! J'aurais pu l'aider à les réaliser.

- Non Milo. Camus n'était ami avec personne !

- Il était le mien !

- T'a-t-il tendu la main, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour t'aider à te relever alors tu étais à bout de force, comme Ikki l'a fait pour moi ? A-t-il risqué sa vie pour sauver la tienne comme Shun et Seiya l'ont fait pour moi ? T'a-t-il dit un jour que tu pourrais toujours compter sur lui comme Shiryu l'a fait pour moi ? Eux sont des amis. Camus était incapable de tels actes.

Milo retenait maintenant ses larmes à grande peine :

- Mais arrête ! Pourquoi tu me tortures comme ça ? Qu'est ce que tu cherches à la fin ?

Hyoga était peiné du mal qu'il faisait à Milo, mais il devait continuer et crever l'abcès.

- Je cherche juste à t'aider Milo. Et pour ça je dois t'ouvrir les yeux même si la vérité peut faire mal.

Le cosmos du Scorpion venait de s'embraser :

- Ca suffit, dégage tout de suite de mon temple ! Casse-toi hors de ma vue ou ça va mal finir !

Et ces mots s'échappèrent de la bouche de Hyoga, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Visiblement lui aussi se laissait gagner par la colère :

- Tu veux que je parte pour pouvoir aller te saouler dès que j'aurais le dos tourné, c'est ça ? Tu es pitoyable !

La réaction de Milo ne se fit pas attendre. Il se jeta sur Hyoga pour le frapper mais le Scorpion était tellement affaibli par la fatigue et l'alcool que le chevalier de bronze n'eut aucun mal à éviter l'attaque du Scorpion qui s'écroula à terre.

- Arrête Milo, je ne suis pas là pour me battre ! Je veux juste t'aider !

De nouveau Milo se jeta sur Hyoga :

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

Ce coup-ci Hyoga décida de riposter :

- Si tu choisis de passer par l'Enfer pour gagner le Paradis…

Il frappa le Scorpion dans l'estomac et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur de la cuisine.

- Je suis désolé mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Tu es d'accord pour qu'on discute calmement maintenant ?

Milo essaya de se relever, prêt à en découdre de nouveau mais, trop fatigué pour se relever, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que celui d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Hyoga l'aida à se relever et le porta jusqu'au salon où il l'allongea sur le canapé.

Le Cygne retourna dans la cuisine pour récupérer son enveloppe et vint s'asseoir dans le salon dans un fauteuil face à Milo. Il la retourna dans tous les sens, hésitant à l'ouvrir :

-J'ai trouvé cette enveloppe dans la chambre de Camus. Elle m'est destinée… et à toi aussi.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour intriguer Milo qui se releva pour mieux voir l'enveloppe.

- A moi aussi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

- « Pour Milo et Hyoga, en espérant que tous les deux seront restés en vie après la terrible bataille qui nous attend. », c'est ce qui est écrit.

Milo se décala pour laisser une place à Hyoga et l'invita à venir s'assoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Apparemment l'excitation de savoir ce que cachait Camus était plus forte que sa colère.

- Mais allez, dépêche-toi d'ouvrir.

Hyoga ne put réprimer un sourire. Milo avait retrouvé son œil pétillant, son côté bon enfant et lui avait retrouvé le Milo qu'il appréciait.

Fébrile, Hyoga ouvrit l'enveloppe et failli faire tomber son contenu que Milo rattrapa de justesse : un carnet avec une couverture en cuir. Il était très épais et visiblement ancien.

Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent un instant, se demandant mutuellement s'il pensait la même chose :

- Tu crois que c'est… ? commença Milo

Hyoga n'eut pas besoin de connaître la fin de la question pour savoir de quoi voulait parler Milo :

- Son journal intime ? Oui j'en ai bien l'impression.

Tous deux se regardèrent un instant, bien conscient du trésor inestimable qu'ils avaient entre les mains. Le Camus si discret qu'ils avaient connu leur offrait ses pensées, ses idées, ses sentiments… sa vie.

Ce fut Milo qui osa le premier ouvrir le journal mais il se trouva confronté à un problème de taille : il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qui été écrit. Il regarda avec insistance le Cygne qui lui avait commencé à lire tout bas :

- Tu comprends ce qui est écrit ? demanda-t-il à Hyoga.

- Bah oui, pourquoi ? répondit spontanément le Cygne comme si la question lui paraissait totalement hors de propos.

- Euh, Hyoga… Ce n'est pas du grec ! Je ne comprends pas un seul mot de ce qui est écrit.

- Oh pardon Milo ! C'est du français.

- Et tu le comprends bien ?

- Oui, Camus m'a enseigné le français et le grec pendant mon entraînement. Et moi en échange, je lui ai appris le japonais et je l'ai aidé à perfectionné la langue russe. Et Isaak nous a appris quelques mots de finlandais, répondit Hyoga avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Milo lui était plutôt amusé par la situation :

-Eh ben, ça devait être sympa la communication entre vous !

- Oui… en effet. Tu veux que je te traduises.

Milo, qui comprit que le Cygne n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder sur cette période de sa vie, acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

Hyoga commença la lecture avec la désagréable impression de violer l'intimité de son maître. Mais si Camus leur avait laissé son journal, il devait bien y avoir une raison.

La première chose qui le frappa, ce fut le nombre de fautes d'orthographe. Il savait que Camus avait horreur de ça : dès que lui en faisait, le Verseau se jetait sur la gomme pour les corriger. Il s'étonna que Camus n'ait pas corrigé celles-ci : peut-être n'avait-il jamais relu son journal, désireux de laisser le passé derrière lui :

_**Le 8 février**_

_**J'ai eu 6 ans hier ! Mère avait organiser un repas. Il y avait mais cousins et cousines et mes grand parents. Mais moi je les aimes pa bocoup. Eux non plus ils m'aiment pas. Ils me fon jamais de calins et de bisoux et ils veulent pas joué avec moi. Mère ne veut pas que je viene dans ses bras. Elle dit que je sui méchant. Papa, il était pas la. Il vient plus à la maison depuis longtemps. Avant, il se disputé souvent avec ma mère et après il est parti. Maintenant je le vois plus. Il a quand meme penser à mon aniversaire. Il m'a envoyé ce journal pour que j'écrive dedans. C'est lui qui m'a appri a lire et a écrire. Il disait que j'étai plus intelligent que les autres enfants. Mon ancien professeur aussi le disait mais Mère lui a di de partir. J'aime pas le nouveau professeur. **_

Hyoga s'étonna qu'il utilise le mot « Papa » pour désigner son père alors qu'il appelait sa mère « Mère ».

_**Le 10 février**_

_**Mon professeur m'a disputé car j'ai fais bocoup de fautes a ma dicté. Lui non plu il m'aime pas. Moi je veux aller à l'école, avec les autres enfants mais Mère dit que je suis trop stupide, que je suis un bon a rien. J'ai demandé pardon pour mes fautes mais elle a pas voulu m'écouté.**_

_**Le 15 février**_

_**Maintenant je suis puni quand je fais des fautes. Lundi j'ai reçu une fessée. Mon professeur m'avait pris mon journal alors je pouvé pas écrire. Il a vu ce que j'ai écris et ça lui a pas plu alors il m'a enfermé une heure dans un placard mais je m'en fiche, j'ai pas peur du noir. Je suis allé dans son burau et j'ai repris mon journal, tant pis s'il me dispute. Je partirai comme Papa. **_

_**Le 16 février**_

_**Hier mon professeur est rester à la maison. Je l'ai vu faire des bisoux à Mère. Il est de plus en plus méchant avec moi. J'ai demander quand je verrai Papa mais Mère m'a dit qu'il était parti très loin et qu'il voulait plus me voir. Elle était en colère. Elle ma dit qu'elle aimé pas Papa, qu'elle voulait pas se marier mais que mes grands-parents l'ont obligé. Et puis elle a dit que j'étais une erreur, qu'elle aimé pas les enfants. Je savais pas ce que voulais dire erreur alors j'ai regarder dans le dictionnaire. Et j'ai compri que Mère ne voulait pas de moi.**_

_**Le 19 février**_

_**J'ai reçu une lettre de Papa. Il dit qu'il est parti vivre dans un pays très loin avec une autre femme, qu'il fallait que je l'oublie. Je sais pas pourquoi ! Pourquoi Papa veut plus me voir ? Pourquoi personne m'aime ?**_

- Pas étonnant qu'il avait du mal avec les sentiments quand on voit son enfance. Son père était un lâche et sa mère horrible, dit Milo.

Hyoga, retenant ses larmes, ne put qu'acquiescer. Il aurait tellement aimé que son maître lui en parle, ça l'aurait peut-être soulagé. Et puis il pensait à sa propre mère. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus merveilleuse quand il voyait celle de Camus.

_**Le 20 février**_

_**J'ai plus envie d'écrire… j'ai plus envie de rien. Je me sens seul. Je dois passé mes journées a étudié et j'en peux plus. Mon professeur m'a mis une claque car je veux pas l'appeler Papa. Et alors c'était bizarre. J'ai eu tout chaud dans mon corps et d'un coup je me suis senti fort. Et puis y'avait de la lumière jaune dans ma main. Mon professeur a dit que j'étais le diable. **_

- Heureusement qu'il ne contrôlait pas encore son cosmos sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de la peau du professeur, dit Milo.

_**Le 27 février**_

_**Ca fait 7 jours que j'ai pas écrit car j'ai mal à la main a force d'étudier tout le temps. Mon professeur me fait copié plein de lignes et moi je veux plus, j'ai mal a la tête. Mère dit que pendant que je fais des devoirs, je les laisse tranquille. Je sais que pendant ce temps ils se font des bisous. Ils m'évitent tous les deux. J'ai refait de la lumière mais c'est pas ma faute. Elle dit qu'elle va m'abandonner si je recommence. Mais je m'en fiche, je veux plus la voir, je veux partir loin d'eux. **_

_**Le 28 février**_

_**Maman a encore bu, depuis une semaine elle le fait souvent. Moi j'aime pas, après elle est méchante et elle me frappe ou m'enferme. Pourtant je fais plus beaucoup de fautes maintenant. Depuis que je fais de la lumière, les exercices me paraissent plus faciles. J'arrive plus à me concentrer. Elle dit qu'on a plus d'argent, qu'on risque de devoir vendre la maison. Moi j'aimerai bien partir. **_

- C'est dingue ! T'as vu, il parle sans arrêt de ses fautes s'étonna Milo.

- Oui apparemment, il avait l'impression que moins il ferait de fautes, plus sa mère l'aimerait.

- C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il cherchait sans cesse la perfection, il voulait qu'on l'aime.

- Et je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse de fautes, ajouta Hyoga. Il avait été éduqué comme ça.

_**Le 1**__**er**__** mars**_

_**Le professeur a quitté la maison. Il a dit que comme on a plus de sous, il veut plus rester. Mère a pleuré. Elle m'a pris dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ce soir elle voulait que je reste avec elle mais moi je veux pas. **__**Moi quand je pleure, elle s'en fiche. Et puis je sais pas quoi lui dire. Moi ce soir j'ai envie de lire. J'ai pris un livre dans l'ancien bureau de Papa. Il s'appelle **__**L'Etranger**__** écrit par Albert Camus. Je voulais un livre avec des pirates mais y'en a pas. Tant pis. **_

- Tu crois qu'elle avait enfin pris conscience que Camus était la personne la plus proche d'elle ? questionna Milo.

- Peut-être ! Mais apparemment c'était trop tard. Il en a du en avoir marre d'attendre un geste d'affection de sa part et a préféré oublier qu'il avait une mère. Il n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour elle.

- Hmmmm, fit Milo d'un ton sceptique.

Lui n'était pas persuadé de ça. Mais il préféra s'abstenir de tous commentaires pour le moment, préférant attendre de voir si la suite de la lecture confirmerait ses doutes ou pas.

* * *

La suite du journal de Camus au prochain chapitre...


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à Murza et Newgaia pour leurs encouragements et une grosse pensée affectueuse à Manuka.

* * *

Hyoga reprit sa lecture :

_Le 2 mars_

_Le livre est un peu compliqué mais j'arrive à lire. Quand je comprends pas je vais voir dans le dictionnaire comme le Professeur m'a appris. Aujourd'hui j'ai pas vu Mère, elle est restée dans sa chambre. J'ai mangé des gâteaux car j'avais faim et elle voulait pas ouvrir sa porte. J'ai passé la journée tout seul._

_

* * *

__Le 3 mars_

_Mère est morte. Mes grands-parents l'ont retrouvé dans son lit. Il y avait du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Ma grand-mère a pleuré mais pas moi. Je l'aimais pas… je l'aimais plus ma mère. Elle me battait, elle m'insultait. J'étais une erreur. _

_Grand-père dit que tout est de ma faute, que je l'ai rendue malheureuse, que j'aurais dû la surveiller, que si j'étais resté avec elle, elle serait encore en vie. Lui aussi m'a dit que j'avais le diable dans le corps, que j'étais un monstre sans cœur. Il m'a dit que pour lui maintenant j'étais un étranger, que je ne faisais plus parti de sa famille. _

_Alors je suis retourné lire mon livre en attendant de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi. Le personnage aussi venait d'apprendre que sa mère était morte et lui aussi ne pleurait pas. Je me sentais moins seul._

Hyoga relut le passage encore une fois pour être sur de bien avoir compris. Milo, les yeux fixés dans le vide, réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_

* * *

_

_Le 4 mars_

_On a enterré Mère ce matin. Tout le monde me regardait parce que je pleurais pas. Les autres, ils pleuraient mais je sais pas pourquoi. Ils venaient jamais à la maison, y'en a beaucoup que j'avais jamais vu. Alors pourquoi ils pleuraient, ils faisaient semblant ?_

_Le personnage de mon livre était pareil et ça me rassurait. Lui non plus il a pas pleuré au cimetière et lui aussi tout le monde le regardait. J'étais content, si c'était pareil dans le livre, c'est que je n'étais pas aussi bizarre que les autres le disaient. _

_Mon grand-père m'a dit qu'un monsieur allait venir me chercher dans la soirée et qu'il m'emmènerait en Grèce dans un orphelinat. Je suis un peu triste de quitter la France mais peut-être qu'en Grèce, quelqu'un m'aimera. _

* * *

- Il avait à peine 6 ans mais il était déjà si froid, si blasé, dit Hyoga.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que la mort de sa mère l'ait laissé si indifférent que ça, répondit Milo. Il a dû confondre la fiction de son livre et la réalité.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui. Elle avait beau le rejeter, ils vivaient quand même ensemble. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est réfugié dans ce livre pour échapper à la culpabilité d'avoir laissé sa mère mourir, répondit Milo qui se leva pour se diriger vers le buffet du salon.

Hyoga le suivit des yeux et le vit en sortir une pochette remplie de feuilles.

Milo vint se rassoir et dit au Cygne :

- Tu vois, cette pochette regroupe les dessins que nous faisions de temps en temps l'après-midi pour nous amuser. Certains sont de moi, d'autres de Camus.

Milo montra les dessins un par un. Beaucoup les représentaient eux deux ou les autres chevaliers d'or, parfois adultes, parfois enfants, dans différents situations attendrissantes. Hyoga fut ému par un des dessins les représentant lui et Isaak enfants en train de faire un bonhomme de neige avec l'aide de Camus qui souriait. D'autres étaient plus drôles, Milo tenta de les camoufler mais ce fut peine perdue. L'un deux, intitulé _Le Grand Pope et les 7 nains_ fit éclater de rire le Cygne. Le Grand Pope reposait dans un cercueil de glace, attendant un baiser du prince charmant, entouré par les chevaliers d'or en armure. Camus, un livre à la main était Prof. Shura, alias Atchoum était en train de d'éternuer tandis que Mu, alias Timide, lui tendait un mouchoir, osant à peine approché. Aiolia, alias Dormeur, dormait par terre dans les fleurs. Aphrodite, enivré par le parfum de la rose qu'il sentait ressemblait beaucoup à Simplet. Death Mask était Grincheux, il était représenté les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air boudeur, en train de s'exprimer : « Moi, j'aime pas les fleurs ». Milo, alias Joyeux, riait aux éclats en se moquant de lui.

- Maintenant que tu as vu ça, je vais être obligé de te tuer pour ne pas que tu racontes ce que tu viens de voir, plaisanta Milo.

- Je ne dirais rien, c'est promis. Pitié, fit Hyoga avec des yeux suppliants mais tout en rigolant.

Puis il reprit son sérieux :

-Mais pourquoi me montres-tu ces dessins ?

Milo continua à chercher et ne répondit que quand il trouva le dessin qu'il cherchait. Ce dessin représentait un petit garçon en pleurs, agenouillé à côté d'un lit où reposait une femme avec les yeux clos.

- C'est incroyable ! Tu crois que ça représente lui et sa mère ?

- Oui. Au début, je croyais que ça représentait toi et ta tristesse d'avoir perdu ta mère mais maintenant, ce dessin prend tout son sens. C'était un moyen pour lui d'évacuer ses émotions.

- Hmm… On reprend la lecture ?

_

* * *

__Le 5 mars_

_Un monsieur avec de longs cheveux bleus est venu me chercher. Grand-père lui a dit que je faisais des choses bizarres et que je n'agissais pas comme les enfants de mon âge, que j'avais des idées étranges. Mais le monsieur a dit qu'il s'en moquait. Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Saga. Il a prit ma main dans la sienne pour m'emmener mais je tirais pour pas avancer car je ne savais pas où il voulait m'emmener et j'avais peur. Alors il m'a attrapé dans ses bras et je me suis débattu mais il était trop fort. Il m'a reposé dans un coin où personne ne pouvait nous voir et il a fait de la lumière. Comme moi. Mais lui ce n'était pas que dans la main, c'était tout autour de son corps. Il m'a parlé dans une drôle de langue que je comprenais pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'avais chaud. La lumière me faisait du bien. Alors je l'ai suivi._

_A l'aéroport, j'étais perdu. Y'avait plein de monde et j'avais jamais pris l'avion. Là aussi Saga m'a prit dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'on soit assis dans l'avion. Et puis je me suis endormi._

_

* * *

__Le 6 mars_

_Ça y est, je suis en Grèce, le voyage a été long. Arrivé à l'orphelinat, Saga m'a laissé avec un autre monsieur. Il m'a emmené dans une chambre ou il y avait cinq autres enfants. Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Aioros. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas vraiment un monsieur, c'était un adolescent mais il était très grand et très fort, comme Saga. L'un des enfants était son petit frère Aiolia. Les autres c'est Mu, Shura, Milo, Donato. Ils m'ont tous souri et ça m'a fait bizarre. Mère ne me faisait jamais de sourire. _

_Aioros leur a dit quelque chose avant de partir mais je n'ai pas compris. Mu est venu me prendre la main pour m'emmener à mon lit. Il a l'air gentil mais il est un peu bizarre. Il a deux points sur le front. J'ai eu un peu peur de Donato car il est beaucoup plus grand que moi mais il m'a aidé à porter ma valise. Shura et Aiolia m'ont fait un signe de la main puis ils ont repris leur partie de carte._

_Milo m'a parlé mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Alors comme je ne répondais pas, il m'a regardé bizarrement._

_Après ils sont partis manger mais moi j'ai pas faim alors j'en profite pour écrire. _

* * *

- Donato ? s'étonna Hyoga.

- C'est le véritable prénom d'Aldébaran, celui qu'il portait avant de prendre le nom de la constellation du Taureau.

- Ah, ok. Je comprends mieux, dit le Cygne avant de reprendre la lecture. T'as vu il a laissé un espace avant de reprendre, il n'a pas du écrire ça au même moment de la journée.

_Il est tard et on va bientôt devoir se coucher. Tout à l'heure j'ai été méchant avec Milo. Il est rentré tout doucement pour me surprendre et il a posé sa main sur mon épaule en criant bouh. J'ai eu peur et je n'aime pas qu'on me touche, Mère le faisait pas. Alors je l'ai poussé, il est tombé et il a pleuré. Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, je n'ai pas compris qu'il voulait jouer. Mes cousins ils ne jouaient pas avec moi. Quand les autres sont revenus, ils m'ont fait la tête parce que j'avais été méchant. Mon grand-père disait la vérité, je suis un monstre. _

- Eh bien ! La première rencontre a été plutôt rude on dirait, commenta Hyoga.

- Oui en effet, mais je me souviens qu'après il était tout penaud. Il est resté dans son coin sans bouger. Il avait l'air de regretter son geste mais je ne pensais qu'il se considérait comme un monstre pour ça…

_

* * *

__Le 7 mars_

_Cette nuit, j'ai pleuré. D'habitude, je n'ai pas peur du noir mais là les autres, ils faisaient du bruit. Mu a allumé sa lampe et m'a donné de l'eau. Milo il est venu dans mon lit. Au début, j'étais étonné mais je l'ai laissé faire. De toute façon, on ne se comprenait pas quand on parlait. Il m'a tenu la main jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. _

_Ce matin on a pris le petit déjeuner et après on est allé dans une sorte de classe. Saga nous a appris à se présenter en Grec. C'était drôle car on parlait presque tous une langue différente. Mais quand il m'a demandé mon prénom, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'aurais dû répondre Gabriel Dubreuil mais mon grand-père a dit que je fais plus parti de la famille et personne ne m'appelait jamais Gabriel. Je ne pouvais pas dire le monstre ou le diable comme disait les autres. Alors j'ai choisi Camus comme le livre que j'avais dans ma poche. Saga m'a regardé bizarrement. Lui il sait que ce n'est pas vrai mais il a rien dit. _

_Cet après-midi, on a rencontré Kanon. C'est le jumeau de Saga. On a fait du sport avec lui. _

_Ce soir, Vincento, Lukas, Milo et Shura ont fait une bataille de purée. Kanon a rigolé mais Saga les a punis. Quand il est rentré pour voir pourquoi il y avait du vacarme, de la purée lui a atterri sur la tête. _

* * *

- Vincento et Lukas ?

-C'est Death Mask et Aphrodite, répondit Milo.

_-_ Si jeunes et déjà prêts à se battre ! s'amusa le Cygne.

- Oui c'était monnaie-courante. Quand ce n'était pas la purée, c'était les petits pois ou le yaourt. Faut dire aussi que Kanon nous encourageait pas mal. Il savait que Saga avait horreur de ça et tous les prétextes étaient bons pour le faire râler. Parfois Aioros nous faisaient sortir et les laisser tous les deux dans la cantine en train de se disputer.

- Dis tu veux bien qu'on saute quelques passages, j'ai un avion à prendre en fin d'après-midi pour la Russie, demanda Hyoga.

- Tu pars ?

Milo fut un peu déçu par l'annonce de ce départ. Finalement il trouvait Hyoga attachant maintenant qu'il avait brisé la glace, le cygne était même plus chaleureux que son maître.

- Oui, j'ai des choses à régler à Sibérie…, répondit le Cygne sans vouloir en dire plus.

-D'accord, je te fais confiance pour me lire les passages les plus intéressants.

Le cygne commença à lire en diagonale les différents passages.

- Pour l'instant il ne fait que raconter vos histoires d'enfants : vos disputes, vos jeux, son apprentissage de la langue grecque. C'est dingue comme ton nom revient souvent.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui écoute : « _Cette nuit, j'ai dormi avec Milo car j'ai fait un cauchemar_ », « _Aujourd'hui, Milo m'a appris à faire des bulles avec un chewing-gum. On a fait un concours et j'ai gagné._ »…

Le Cygne énuméra ainsi plusieurs petites phrases du journal, qui montrait à quel point la complicité ente Camus et Milo grandissait au fil des jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un passage qui pourrait intéresser Milo.

- Tiens, écoute ça :

« _Aujourd'hui, nous avons passés des tests pour savoir qui partirait s'entrainer au Sanctuaire pour devenir chevalier. Saga nous a raconté la légende des chevaliers du Zodiaque qui devaient s'entrainer dur pour protéger la future réincarnation d'Athéna. Lui il est le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux et Aioros celui du Sagittaire. Leur armure est très belle, c'est vrai mais moi je ne veux pas devenir chevalier, je ne veux pas passer mon temps à me battre. Je veux lire et écrire, devenir un grand écrivain comme mon père, comme Albert Camus. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je fais de la lumière, j'ai jamais voulu en faire. Alors j'ai voulu faire semblant de rater les tests mais Milo lui avait réussi les siens et je ne voulais pas être séparé de lui, jamais. Donc j'ai passé les miens avec succès. C'est le seul vrai ami que j'ai. Il m'aime bien, il me l'a dit. Les autres, ils me parlent pas beaucoup et me regardent bizarrement. Avec Milo, je n'ai pas besoin de parler, ils parlent pour deux. Quand je suis triste, il sait me fait rire, quand j'ai peur, il sait me réconforter_ ».

Puis le Cygne enchaina sur d'autres passages du journal :

« _Hier, je me suis battu avec Lukas et Vincento car ils embêtaient Mu. J'ai recommencé à faire de la lumière mais cette fois-ci elle entourait tout mon corps. Et tout à coup, je me suis senti très fort, envahi par une énergie que je ne contrôlais pas et qui me faisait peur. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal aux autres, je ne veux plus être un monstre alors je les ai laissé me battre. Et Milo est venu à mon secours, il les a battus facilement. Lui il aime bien se battre. Après on saignait tous les deux alors Milo en a profité pour mélanger nos sangs pour qu'on devienne des frères. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux car maintenant je sais que je ne serais plus jamais seul, que mon « frère » sera toujours près de moi._ »

Hyoga leva les yeux du journal pour les poser sur Milo avec son air le plus sérieux :

- Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, Milo.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Milo qui ne voyait pas où voulait en venir le Cygne.

- Je regrette de t'avoir dit que Camus n'avait pas d'ami. En fait il en avait un qui comptait beaucoup pour lui. La preuve est là, dans ce journal.

- Tu sais, ça fait du bien de l'entendre. Il m'est arrivé tellement souvent de croire que notre amitié était à sens unique, regretta Milo.

- Tu as toujours compté pour lui. Souvent en Sibérie, il nous parlait de toi. Il disait qu'Isaak et moi, on devait s'entraider comme toi tu l'avais épaulé pour devenir chevalier. Il nous disait que sans toi, il aurait très vite abandonné.

- Il ne m'a jamais dit tout ça, répondit le Scorpion d'une voix larmoyante.

- Non, mais plus d'une fois il a essayé de te l'écrire. La lumière de sa chambre restait souvent allumée jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit et le matin, sa corbeille était toujours remplie de feuilles chiffonnées… et chacune portaient ton nom.

Un bonheur immense envahit le cœur de Milo qui avait du mal à retenir ses larmes de joie.

- Merci Hyoga. Merci de me l'avoir dit.

- Je devais bien ça à un ami. Tu m'as épargné lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire, alors maintenant nous sommes quittes.

- Alors tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure quand tu disais qu'on était amis ?

- Oui Milo, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait s'apporter mutuellement beaucoup de choses, marmonna le Cygne, gêné de parler des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Milo.

Le Scorpion fixa Hyoga un moment et pensa à cet instant que jamais le chevalier de Bronze n'avait autant ressemblait à Camus. Et quelque part, il le regrettait car s'il aimait la froideur de Camus, il trouvait dommage de forcer le Cygne à aller à l'encontre de sa gentillesse et de son besoin d'affection. Lui avait la conviction que c'est ce qui faisait toute la force de l'adolescent et qui l'avait poussé à l'épargner lors de leur combat.

Il savait également qu'à cause de tous ces sentiments exacerbés qui se mélangeaient dans son esprit, le Cygne avait du mal à accorder sa confiance aux autres, alors le fait que l'adolescent lui offre son amitié représentait un cadeau d'autant plus inestimable.

Alors Milo décida de suivre son cœur qui avait plus que jamais besoin de réconfort depuis la disparition de Camus et serra Hyoga dans ses bras, lui transmettant toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Hyoga se raidit d'abord mais, lui aussi conscient que cette tendresse était d'ordinaire réservée à son maître, il finit par se laisser à la chaleur de cette étreinte.

Tout penaud, ne sachant pas quoi dire après cette étreinte, Hyoga replongea dans la lecture.


	10. Chapter 10

Mille excuses pour mon retard mais j'ai la facheuse tendance à commencer plusieurs choses avant d'avoir fini la première. J'en suis vraiment désolée.

Merci à Manuka pour sa correction et pour la super journée passée avec elle au Haras du Pin.

* * *

Tout penaud, ne sachant pas quoi dire après cette étreinte, Hyoga replongea dans la lecture :

« _Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré mon nouveau maître. Il n'a pas l'air méchant mais son regard si froid me fait peur. Il parle très peu et il ne montre rien de ses émotions. Même ses gestes semblent calculés alors je n'arrive pas à le juger. Maintenant je vais habiter dans le temple du Verseau. Je suis content car il y a plein de livres et mon maître me laisse tranquille. Comme moi, c'est un solitaire _».

« _Milo me manque. On passe nos journées à s'entrainer et le soir, comme on ne dort plus dans le même dortoir, on ne se voit plus beaucoup. Et quand on se voit il est tout triste. Il est couvert de bleus, son maître le bat. J'ai l'impression qu'il attend quelque chose de moi mais je ne sais pas quoi et ça le rend malheureux. En plus Aiolia le rejette à cause de moi, il veut jamais être avec Milo quand je suis là._ »

- Plus de tendresse… qu'il me montre qu'il tenait à moi, voilà ce que j'attendais de lui mais il ne l'a jamais compris, répondit amèrement Milo.

Ne trouvant pas les mots pour le réconforter, Hyoga se contenta de poser une main rassurante sur son bras, lui transmettant ainsi une vague d'apaisement à travers son cosmos qui fit du bien au Scorpion. Puis le Cygne reprit la lecture.

_« Saga est de plus en plus bizarre. Avant on passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque ensemble à parler littérature. Il était très prévenant envers moi. Mais maintenant, il est distant, il reste enfermé dans son temple et est agressif quand on vient le déranger. C'est peut-être à cause du départ de Kanon. La dernière fois, je me promenais avec Milo et on les a vus se disputer. Ils se sont battus et depuis on n'a pas revu Kanon. Ca va faire dix jours. »_

_-_ Camus a été l'un des premiers à s'apercevoir du changement de comportement de Saga. Ils étaient très proches tous les deux. Niveau caractère, si Saga avait un jumeau, ça n'aurait pas été Kanon mais Camus.

- C'est bizarre mais je ressens comme une pointe de jalousie dans ta remarque, le taquina Hyoga.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et continue de lire, ça vaudra mieux, lui répondit Milo en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.

_« Demain, je dois partir pour la Sibérie… et quitter Milo. Mon maître est furieux. Le maître de Milo a voulu le frapper et je me suis mis entre eux, alors du coup on va nous séparer. Pourquoi la vie est si injuste ? C'est mon seul ami, la seule personne à m'apprécier. Alors pourquoi on ne doit plus se voir ? Pourrais-je un jour connaître le bonheur ?»_

- Je me souviens de ce moment là, il s'est interposé entre moi et mon maître. C'est la première fois que j'ai vu son regard si dur, si glacial… et qui ne l'a jamais quitté, commenta Milo.

_« La vie en Sibérie est trop dure. J'ai l'impression que le froid intense qui y règne me lacère la peau. On vit au milieu de nulle part et seules les visites au village me remontent un peu le moral. Et Milo me manque. La chaleur du Sanctuaire me manque. Les discussions avec Saga me manquent. »_

_« Ca va faire deux ans que je suis en Sibérie. J'ai appris à mieux connaître ce pays où je me sens de mieux en mieux. Le froid ne me gène plus, j'ai même l'impression qu'il fait parti de moi. L'Armure du Verseau réagit bizarrement dès que je m'approche d'elle. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle me parle. »_

- Elle a réagi de la même façon avec moi, marmonna Hyoga, mal à l'aise.

- L'armure du Cygne ?

- Non celle du Verseau !

- Comment ça ? Elle te parle de Camus ? Elle sent sa présence ?

Hyoga regretta aussitôt d'en avoir parlé. Il venait de comprendre qu'il venait de donner à Milo le faux espoir que Camus puisse être en vie.

- Non elle me parle pas de lui. Enfin si d'une certaine manière. C'est dur à expliquer, disons qu'elle me réconforte, qu'elle me dit que la mort de Camus n'est pas ma faute, qu'il continue à veiller sur moi et qu'elle sera là pour m'aider.

- Oui je vois, répondit le Scorpion sans cacher sa déception. Allez continue de lire.

« _Aujourd'hui, j'ai sauvé la vie d'une jeune femme. Des hommes la pourchassaient. J'ai été impressionné par sa façon de se battre et par le cosmos qu'elle dégageait mais ses adversaires étaient trop nombreux pour qu'elle s'en sorte toute seule. Après le combat, on a parlé un peu. Elle ressemble énormément à Milo, le même regard sauvage, la même chevelure indisciplinée, le même sourire. Elle s'appelle Aurore et elle a le même âge que moi. J'ai du lui sembler un peu bête à rester là, à la contempler sans oser dire un mot, alors qu'elle était si chaleureuse et n'arrêtait pas de parler. Moi qui suis d'habitude si méfiant, si solitaire, je l'ai laissé me prendre la main et je l'ai suivi jusqu'au village, oubliant totalement que mon maître m'attendait pour l'entraînement. Nous avons bu un verre. Elle m'a surpris en me demandant si j'étais un chevalier d'Athéna, moi qui croyais que tout ce qui concernait le Sanctuaire était secret. Comme elle a vu que j'étais mal à l'aise, elle m'a raconté que son père était un ancien saint mais qu'il avait été destitué suite à une faute qu'il jurait ne pas avoir commise. Et puis nous avons discuté de tout et de rien. Je me sentais bien avec elle, elle a même réussi à me faire rire, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis cinq ans, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis que j'ai été séparé de Milo pour venir en Sibérie. »_

_« Cela fait deux mois qu'Aurore et moi nous nous voyons régulièrement. Hier soir nous avons fait l'amour. Je me sentais si bien sous ses caresses, ses baisers. Moi qui avais oublié qu'on pouvait aimer et être aimé, qu'on pouvait ressentir autant de plaisir, elle a réveillé en moi des sensations que je croyais enfouies à jamais. Elle m'a rappelé les émotions que Milo m'avait fait découvrir des années auparavant avec ses caresses, ses baisers, juste avant qu'on nous sépare et que je parte en Sibérie. Voilà que je pense encore à lui. Pourquoi ai-je cette impression de le trahir ? Etait-ce de l'amour qu'il y avait entre nous ? Cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Je lui écrirais demain pour voir quels sont ses sentiments pour moi. »_

_« Cet après-midi j'ai voulu aller voir Aurore mais mon maître ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle. Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Il a changé de comportement, il est devenu plus distant, plus sauvage avec moi. Même les entraînements avec lui sont devenus plus pénibles. Il ne retient plus ses coups, j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à me faire mal pour me faire réagir. Il dit que je lui fais honte, que je ne mets pas assez de cœur à devenir chevalier et que je dois oublier mes idées, mes émotions, oublier qui je suis et ne penser qu'à Athéna. Mais moi je ne veux pas, ça ne m'intéresse pas. En plus je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas le fait que Milo m'écrive aussi souvent. Ce matin, il m'a arraché la lettre que mon ami m'avait envoyée et l'a jeté au feu avant même que je puisse la lire. Je ne saurais jamais quels sont ses sentiments envers moi. » _

- Aurore… C'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle, lança le Cygne.

- Moi il m'en parlait dans ces lettres mais je ne savais pas qu'il l'aimait à ce point, regretta Milo.

- Il avait des sentiments pour elle mais apparemment c'est à toi qu'il pensait quand il était avec elle.

- Oui mais l'imaginer avec une autre me fait tellement mal. C'est comme si on me plantait un couteau en plein cœur.

- Mais il avait l'impression de te trahir, il le dit. Je pense qu'il s'est raccroché à elle parce qu'elle te ressemblait beaucoup et qu'à travers elle, il vivait son amour pour toi.

- Oui c'est un peu ce qui m'expliquait dans sa lettre, mais je ne savais pas vraiment où j'en étais à l'époque. Quand j'ai reçu sa lettre où il me demandait si j'avais encore des sentiments pour lui, j'étais en couple avec Aiolia. J'étais tellement mal, tellement seul après son départ que j'ai fini par répondre à ses avances. Bien sûr, mes sentiments n'étaient pas aussi forts que ceux que j'avais pour Camus mais je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. Alors dans ma lettre, je lui ai avoué la vérité, que j'avais encore des sentiments pour lui, que je l'aimais encore plus que tout mais que je n'avais pas eu la patience d'attendre son retour. Et comme il ne m'a jamais répondu j'ai cru qu'il ne voulait plus de moi.

- Au moins maintenant, tu sais qu'il ne l'a jamais lu.

Le Cygne laissa passer un instant de silence, se demandant comment poser la question qui lui trotter dans la tête.

- Dis, tu veux bien me parler de…, hésita Hyoga en se mordant les lèvres.

- De ce qui s'est passé entre ton maître et moi avant son départ en Sibérie ? devina Milo.

Le chevalier de Bronze acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête tout en baissant les yeux, conscient de l'indiscrétion de sa question, ce qui fit sourire le Scorpion.

- Et bien en fait, notre amitié n'a fait que se renforcer au fil des jours jusqu'à un point où on ne pouvait plus se passer de l'autre. Et puis un jour, alors qu'il profitait de me soigner pour me caresser, je n'ai pas pu résister à mes pulsions. Mon corps le réclamait, alors j'ai saisi ses lèvres et il a répondu à mon baiser. Cela a duré plus d'un an malgré les efforts de nos maîtres pour nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Je n'ai passé qu'une nuit avec lui, mais ce fut la plus merveilleuse de toute ma vie. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour, on était encore trop jeune pour ça mais rien que le fait de le tenir dans mes bras, de le voir m'accorder sa confiance, qu'il accepte de m'appartenir quelques heures… c'est le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il m'a fait.

- Mais si vous n'aviez pas été séparés, tu penses que vous l'auriez fait ?

- Dis-donc toi ! Tu es bien indiscret ! plaisanta le Scorpion.

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à m'imaginer Camus amoureux, tendre, passionné.

- Alors pour répondre à ta question, oui je pense que nous l'aurions fait. C'était même une promesse qu'on s'était faite, faire l'amour pour la première fois ensemble. C'est pour ça que le fait de savoir qu'il l'a fait avec une autre me fait si mal.

- Je sais pas… Je pense pas que ce soit pareil, je pense pas qu'il ait eu autant de plaisir que si ça avait avec toi. Encore une fois, il nous parlait souvent de toi alors que j'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle. Et puis il la connaissait que depuis deux mois, alors que vous, vous avez pris le temps de vous apprivoiser, de construire quelque chose de solide. C'est différent !

- Oui sans doute, marmonna Milo pas très convaincu. Vas-y, continue la lecture.

_« La vie avec mon maitre est devenue insupportable. L'armure du Verseau me réclame de plus en plus, je le sens dès que je m'approche d'elle, mais moi je n'en veux pas. A cause d'elle j'ai été séparé de mon meilleur ami, je dois subir humiliations et souffrances afin d'oublier qui je suis, je ne peux pas vivre comme les autres garçons de mon âge mon histoire d'amour avec Aurore. Le père d'Aurore s'est rendu compte qu'on sortait ensemble. J'ai cru un instant qu'il chercherait à nous séparer mais après avoir analysé mon âme à travers mon cosmos, il a pu voir que j'aimais sincèrement sa fille. Il m'a raconté que lui aussi était un chevalier d'Athéna mais qu'il avait été répudié à cause d'un meurtre qu'un autre chevalier avait commis et cet autre n'est autre que mon maître. Avant j'aurais eu du mal à le croire, mais le visage qu'il me montre depuis plusieurs semaines me confirme qu'il est capable du pire. »_

_« Aurore est morte. Et avec elle mon âme. Mon maître a gagné. Il a réussi à me prouver qu'aimer ne sert à rien à part faire souffrir, en tuant celle que j'aimais devant mes yeux. Il m'a demandé de le suivre et de la laisser tomber, j'ai refusé. Alors pour me punir, il a envoyé sur elle la Poussière de Diamant de toutes ses forces et elle a reçu l'attaque de plein fouet avant de s'éteindre dans mes bras. Fou de douleur, j'ai levé les bras au dessus, j'ai joint mes mains et j'ai lancé sur mon maître le souffle le plus glacé, le plus violent dont j'étais capable déversant en même temps toute la colère et la peine qui constituait la majorité de mon être. Cette attaque, je m'entraînais en secret depuis des semaines pour la maitriser, mais elle n'avait atteint une telle puissance. J'ai décidé de la baptiser l'Exécution de l'Aurore en hommage à celle qui a été exécutée simplement parce qu'elle m'aimait. Dorénavant, je ne suis plus un adolescent, je n'ai plus aucun but, plus aucun rêve, je ne vis que pour protéger Athéna. Je suis Camus le nouveau chevalier d'or du Verseau. »_

- C'est pour ça qu'il était si dur, si froid à son retour. On aurait dit un mort vivant, une carapace vide, sans âme, sans vie, commenta Milo. Dès que j'essayais de m'approcher de lui, il s'éloignait.

- Apparemment, c'est parce qu'il avait peur de te perdre et lui aussi trouvait que tu avais changé.

Le Cygne relut le passage pour Milo :

_« Maintenant que je suis un chevalier d'Or, j'ai le droit de retourner au Sanctuaire. Ce qui m'a permis de revoir Milo. C'est fou comme il a changé. Physiquement il est devenu très beau, très musclé, bien plus que moi. Il a la prestance d'un Dieu. Il a failli me faire tomber quand il m'a sauté dans les bras. Moralement aussi il a changé. Sa façon de parler de la mort avec Vincento, qui se fait maintenant appeler Death Mask me fait froid dans le dos. Et la lueur malsaine qui luit dans son regard, à la place de la gaieté que j'ai toujours connu, n'est pas faite pour me rassurer. Peut-être que je devrais en parler avec lui mais pour l'instant c'est trop dur pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'attache trop à moi et qu'il connaisse la même fin qu'Aurore. Et je sais que bientôt je serais de nouveau séparé de lui et je ne veux pas souffrir autant que la dernière fois, donc je préfère garder mes distances. » _

- Oui c'est vrai qu'il nous a fallu plusieurs mois avant de retrouver notre complicité. Moi on m'avait transformé en assassin et lui fuyait tout contact mais notre amitié a réussi à survivre aux épreuves de la vie, expliqua Milo.

- Oui je vois ça, apparemment tu avais réussi à faire fondre la glace, dit Hyoga en reprenant la lecture.

_« Peu à peu j'arrive à retrouver l'ancien Milo, celui qu'il était enfant. J'ai réussi à chasser ce regard de prédateur qu'il avait quand il me regardait pour retrouver de la tendresse dans ses yeux. Dommage que ça arrive si tard. Dans deux jours je retourne en Sibérie pour entraîner Isaak, un jeune disciple destiné à porter l'armure du Cygne. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi car Milo est train de faire fondre la glace qui enserre mon cœur. Je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes émotions en sa présence, chose indigne de la part des Chevaliers des Glaces. Oublier ses sentiments : j'ai pourtant payé assez cher pour ne pas me rappeler de cette leçon. »_

Hyoga continua à lire jusqu'à ce que ses mains se mettent à trembler. Il voulut cacher son trouble et sauter des pages mais le Scorpion le retint. Il était temps pour l'adolescent de faire la paix avec son passé et le Scorpion était bien décidé à l'aider.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda doucement Milo.

- Il parle de notre rencontre, de mon passé dont je ne suis pas fier, qui représente tant de mauvais souvenirs. A l'époque tout le monde me considérait comme un fou dangereux, tout le monde me rejetait et les gardiens s'en donnaient à cœur joie avec moi. Ils savaient que je ne parlais pas leur langue alors il n'y avait aucun danger que je me plaigne de leurs mauvais traitements.

Milo le prit dans ses bras le temps de calmer un peu l'adolescent, puis lui proposa de lire à sa place. Car depuis le passage de la mort d'Aurore, Camus avait écrit en grec, façon de montrer qu'il n'avait plus de nationalité, plus de personnalité, qu'en bon chevalier d'Athéna, il s'était totalement adapté à la vie du Sanctuaire, que plus rien ne le différenciait des autres.

Le Scorpion voulait connaitre le passé du Cygne, savoir pourquoi il était toujours à fleur de peau, comprendre le lien si solide qui existait en Hyoga et Camus.

_« Je suis enfin arrivé au Japon où je dois rencontrer mon nouvel élève. Pour l'instant, je sais juste qu'il s'appelle Hyoga et qu'il a grandi en Russie. J'ai déjà perdu tellement de temps à entrainer des gamins que j'ai dû renvoyer au bout de quelques mois car ils n'étaient pas assez résistants. Peut-être que lui arrivera à supporter le climat difficile de la Sibérie. C'est d'ailleurs le seul point positif qui m'encourage à le prendre comme disciple car le dossier qu'on m'a envoyé sur lui n'est guère encourageant : réfractaire à toutes disciplines, incapacité à communiquer, dépressif, émotivité trop excessive… et j'en passe. Et bien sûr avec ma chance habituelle c'est moi que le sort a désigné pour m'en occuper. Heureusement j'ai amené Isaak avec moi, j'espère qu'il m'aidera ». _

_« Ca y est j'ai rencontré Hyoga et je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui. La première que je l'ai vu, il sortait du cachot où étaient punis les gamins. Un des gardiens de l'orphelinat lui tenait le bras fermement et lui hurlait dessus. Loin d'être effrayé et de se tenir tranquille, le gamin se débattait de toutes ses forces et répondait avec rage. Sentant que le gardien perdait patience, je me suis approché d'eux et le regard du gosse m'a déstabilisé. Il était si froid, si dur et en même temps si vide de toute vie, de tous sentiments. Le gardien l'a frappé avec un coup qui aurait pu assommer n'importe qui mais Hyoga est parti, passant devant moi, comme si de rien n'était. Dans l'après-midi, Isaak a essayé d'aller lui parler mais le gamin a d'abord fait comme s'il n'était pas là puis il s'est battu avec Isaak quand il l'a touché. Et quand je les ai séparés, il m'a de nouveau lancé ce regard qui me met si mal à l'aise et je suis resté là à le regarder sans pouvoir bouger. Pourquoi un gamin de son âge arrive-t-il à me paralyser, à me faire douter de la sorte ? Cela reste un mystère. En tout cas, je vois qu'il n'exagérait pas dans son dossier, c'est pire que ce que je croyais. Je crains de devoir refuser de le prendre comme disciple. Que pourrais-je faire d'une si forte tête, d'un gamin si étrange ? »_

Milo s'arrêta un instant pour observer le Cygne. Celui-ci fixait le sol, le regard vide, perdu dans ses pensées, sans doute en train de revivre les mauvais traitements qu'on lui infligeait. Milo le fit sursauter en posant sa main sur son bras pour lui envoyer une vague d'apaisement. Hyoga se força à sourire pour signifier que tout allait bien et le Scorpion fit semblant de le croire.

_« J'ai trouvé ce qui clochait dans le regard de Hyoga ce matin. En me regardant dans le miroir, j'ai vu la même expression dans mon reflet. Est-ce pour ça que tous mes compagnons me fuient, parce que mon regard les met mal à l'aise comme celui de Hyoga avec moi ? Oui surement, je crois que j'ai mes réponses. Enfin, une réponse car je ne m'explique pas un tel regard chez un gamin de cet âge. Comment peut-il être aussi blasé de la vie alors qu'il n'a que six ans seulement ? L'aurais-je jugé trop vite ? Je dois en savoir plus. » _

_« Ce matin quand je suis arrivé à l'orphelinat, le gamin était assis seul sur les marches de l'entrée du dortoir, en train de lire, et là, comme si mon passé me sautait à la gorge, des souvenirs douloureux de mon enfance me sont revenus à la mémoire. Des années auparavant c'était moi qui étais à sa place, toujours seul dans un coin car repoussé par tout le monde, avec un livre pour seule occupation, pour seul compagnon. Ce gamin me ressemble tellement au fond. Quand je me suis assis à côté de lui, il a sursauté puis s'est reculé contre le mur opposé et s'est recroquevillé en protégeant son livre. J'ai essayé de poser ma main sur lui pour le réconforter mais il s'est braqué encore plus. Pas besoin d'être médium pour comprendre que les traitements qu'on a infligés à ce garçon n'ont fait qu'aggraver ses problèmes de comportement, alors je suis resté près de lui à attendre qu'il se calme. Puis un garde qui le cherchait partout l'a attrapé violement comme le faisait parfois mon professeur avec moi, alors je l'ai défendu, ce qui a eu le mérite de briser la glace entre nous. Après ça Hyoga m'a semblé plus disposé à me parler. Je lui ai parlé de son livre puis j'ai sorti le mien, « L'Etranger » et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que c'est ainsi que les autres le nommaient. En fermant son livre, il a laissé s'envoler une photo représentant une femme magnifique qui lui ressemblait. Je l'ai ramassé et quand j'ai voulu la lui rendre il a baissé la tête, se renfermant à nouveau sur lui-même. Je l'ai forcé à me regarder en soulevant délicatement son menton et là son regard était si différent de celui d'hier. Il était empli de larmes, de tristesse et de peur aussi. Il m'a expliqué que c'était sa mère qui était morte parce qu'elle l'avait trop aimé. Ce qui m'a rappelé la mienne qui, elle, est morte parce que j'ai refusé le premier moment de tendresse qu'elle a voulu m'accorder. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et à ma grande surprise il s'est laissé faire. Et quand j'ai appelé mon cosmos pour le réconforter, sa cosmo-énergie est apparue, entravée par toute cette peine et cette colère qui pèse sur ses épaules mais déjà très puissante. Je lui expliquais que j'étais son nouveau maître, que c'est moi qui étais chargé de lui apprendre à se servir de son énergie mais de nouveau il s'est braqué. Qui suis-je pour lui imposer la vie qu'on a tracée pour lui ? On m'a empêché de vivre la mienne, dois-je le condamner à la même chose ? Je ne pense pas. Alors je lui ai laissé le choix de choisir et de me donner sa réponse demain, même si j'ai des doutes quand à sa capacité de devenir chevalier. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que je peux l'aider, que je dois l'aider. Sinon l'un des gardes m'a dit qu'un oncle cherchait à le récupérer, ce serait peut-être mieux pour lui. De toute façon, il ne survivra pas s'il reste ici, il est déjà en train de se laisser mourir. »_

- Je comprends maintenant ce lien qui vous unit. Il s'est reconnu en toi et comme il ne voulait pas que tu subisses les mêmes choses que lui, il est devenu une sorte de grand frère pour toi.

- C'était plus qu'un grand frère pour moi, je l'aimais comme un père. Je lui dois tout. S'il ne m'avait pas pris comme élève, je serais resté dans cet orphelinat ou alors on m'aurait envoyé chez un homme qui disait être mon oncle et là ma vie n'aurait guère été plus belle.

- Tu as encore de la famille ?

- Oui mais j'ai appris par la suite qu'il voulait juste toucher de l'argent de la Fondation et qu'il comptait m'exploiter ou me vendre. Je te raconte pas la colère de Camus quand cet homme s'est présenté à l'isba pour me reprendre. Il lui a lancé un regard si glacial que je peux te dire que le type a détalé aussitôt comme un lapin.

- Et pourquoi as-tu fini par accepter sa proposition ?

- Bof, j'avais plus de raison de vivre, plus envie de rien. Alors je me suis dit que je serais mieux en Russie près de ma mère. Et puis après j'ai fini par m'attacher à Camus et Isaak.

_« Cela fait un an que Hyoga est venu vivre avec nous en Sibérie et si les débuts ont été plus que difficiles, je suis surpris des progrès qu'il a fait tant au niveau de l'entraînement que de son comportement. Il fait encore des cauchemars la nuit et a parfois des moments de profonde détresse mais maintenant il se laisse approcher, il est même devenu très câlin et recherche le contact. Le plus difficile pour moi est de poser les limites car s'il doit devenir un chevalier des Glaces, je dois lui apprendre à oublier tous sentiments, mais dès que je suis trop froid avec lui je sens qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'il replonge dans sa déprime. C'est tellement plus facile avec Isaak, il sait que je suis le maître, que mon but est d'en faire un chevalier. Je vois de l'admiration dans son regard, peut-être un peu d'affection mais pour Hyoga j'ai l'impression d'être plus. Et je dois bien avouer que moi-même je me suis attaché à lui bien plus que je ne le devrais. Je me surprends à leur raconter des histoires le soir, à faire des batailles de boule de neige, à les prendre dans les bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment… Avec eux, je me sens plus homme normal que chevalier et ça me fait peur, il y a si longtemps que j'ai mis ma vie et mes sentiments de côté. »_

Hyoga sourit à l'évocation de ses souvenirs.

- Si tu savais tout ce que je donnerais pour retourner à cette époque, pouvoir me blottir dans ses bras, mine de rien… regretta Hyoga.

- Poser la tête sur sa poitrine et se laisser bercer par sa respiration calme et apaisante, ajouta le Scorpion.

- Oui excuse-moi, c'est vrai qu'à toi aussi il te manque.

Milo acquiesça avant d'ajouter :

- Et si tu allais nous chercher un café, qu'on fasse une pause !

Le Scorpion profita ainsi de l'absence du Cygne pour lire la suite. Il savait que Camus parlerait de la mort d'Isaak et il voulait épargner ça à Hyoga.

_« Je ne sais plus comment faire comprendre à Hyoga qu'il doit abandonner ses sentiments. Il passe toutes ses heures libres là où le bateau a coulé en emportant sa mère avec lui. Je sais très bien que s'il suit l'entraînement ce n'est pas pour Athéna mais pour plonger retrouver sa mère. J'ai beau lui expliquer que c'est la mort qui l'attend s'il continue ainsi mais comme moi, il a cessé d'exister et se moque bien de ce qui peut lui arriver. Je doute de plus en plus qu'il puisse revêtir un jour l'armure du Cygne même si je trouve cela dommage vu le potentiel qu'il a. C'est maintenant à Athéna de le guider vers la bonne décision. Moi je pense avoir fait ce que j'ai pu, mis à part le briser une fois pour toute, comme mon maître l'a fait avec moi en tuant Aurore. Mais ça je ne peux pas m'y résigner. »_

_« Isaak est mort en voulant sauver Hyoga, qui a voulu rejoindre le navire de sa mère, emprisonné sous la glace. Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Je savais que Hyoga n'allait pas bien et qu'il préparait quelque chose. Isaak m'avait prévenu aussi. Mais je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter, me rapprocher de Hyoga. Je ne sais plus comment réagir envers lui. La mort d'Isaak m'a affecté bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé mais d'un autre côté je suis heureux que Hyoga soit en vie. Mais je ne le crois toujours pas capable de porter l'Armure du Cygne. La lui donner serait le conduire à une mort certaine et le sacrifice d'Isaak aura été inutile. Je vais attendre quelques mois voir comment les choses évoluent. » _

Lorsque le Cygne revint ils burent leur café en silence, réfléchissant chacun de leur côté à ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir sur Camus.

Ce fut Milo qui reprit la lecture :

-Allez courage, on arrive à la fin !

_« Les chevaliers de Bronze viennent d'arriver au Sanctuaire, Hyoga fait partie de leur groupe. Je lui ai permis de revêtir l'armure du Cygne pour qu'il les élimine mais une fois de plus il a laissé parler ses sentiments. Je ressens à travers son cosmos toute l'amitié qu'il ressent pour eux et cette fille qui dit être Athéna. Peut-être ont-ils raison ? Après tout la déesse ne s'est jamais montrée et Saga est de plus en plus bizarre, je sens le mal à travers lui. Seule l'issue de la bataille nous le dira, Athéna protégera ceux qui sont dans le droit chemin. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que je risque de perdre Milo et Hyoga, les deux personnes qui comptent le plus à mes yeux, les deux personnes grâce à qui je me suis raccroché à la vie. Que vais- je devenir si je les perds ? Je n'aurais plus qu'à les rejoindre. »_

- Ca fait du bien d'entendre à quel point il nous aimait… murmura Milo.

_« Les chevaliers de Bronze ont atteint le temple des Gémeaux, mais heureusement que Mu et Aldébaran les ont laissé passer. Je ne veux pas voir mourir Hyoga, je dois le convaincre d'abandonner. Surtout que je sais que son envie de disparaitre, d'être enfin en paix, est aussi forte que la mienne et qu'il profitera de la première occasion pour ça. Je sais que je devrais payer cher cette trahison si j'interviens mais qu'importe, ça ne changera rien à ma vie. Et puis avec de la chance, peut-être que l'un de ses chevaliers m'ôtera la vie. »_

- De la chance ? Parce que pour vous mourir c'est une chance ? s'emporta Milo.

- …

- Réponds-moi Hyoga ? Tu as toujours envie de mourir ?

Hyoga mit un moment avant de répondre.

- Non plus maintenant… plus maintenant que je sais que mes amis tiennent à moi, qu'ils seront toujours là pour moi.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Attends Milo je te comprends plus, tout à l'heure tu voulais me tuer de tes propres mains, après tu m'a pris dans tes bras et maintenant tu me protèges ?

- Oui je sais, mais tout se mélange dans ma tête. Je me dis que par respect pour l'amour qu'il nous portait, on a pas le droit de se déchirer. Et puis tu me fais tellement penser à lui, c'est un peu comme s'il était toujours là. Alors si tu as des soucis, promets-moi de venir me voir.

- D'accord. Merci Milo. On continue ?

- Oui.

_« Je viens d'ôter la vie de celui que je considérais comme mon fils parce qu'il m'aimait trop et ne voulait pas me combattre. Quelle ironie du sort : devoir faire du mal à ceux qu'on aime et qui nous aiment ! Pourtant j'ai tout fait pour le convaincre, pour qu'il me haïsse ! Je l'ai brisé en m'attaquant à son plus cher souvenir : sa mère, chose que je mettais pourtant promis de ne jamais faire. A croire que je suis vraiment un parfait chevalier des Glaces, une machine à tuer. En plus je viens de perdre Milo aussi. Je sais qu'il a assisté à notre combat et qu'il n'a pas compris ma trahison. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il vienne me réconforter après la mort de Hyoga. Mais après tout qui aurait envie de côtoyer un monstre de froideur ? »_

_« Le chevalier du Dragon a réussi à libérer Hyoga de son cercueil de Glace et le voici face à Milo. Chaque coup qu'ils se portent me font mal. J'ai peur pour eux et mon cœur n'arrive pas à choisir celui que je voudrais voir gagner. Hyoga semble plus déterminé qu'avant, je ne le reconnais plus, je suis fier de lui, des progrès qu'il a accompli. Je sens que Milo est en train de douter, mais d'un côté je sais qu'il ira jusqu'au bout. »_

_« Milo a épargné Hyoga, je suis fier de lui aussi. Il a su écouter la raison plutôt que ses pulsions meurtrières. Est-ce par amour pour moi ? J'aimerais tellement le croire. » _

_« Dans quelques minutes, Hyoga sera là. Nous serons de nouveau face à face mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'agit pas d'un entraînement. Finies les répétitions ! Dans quelques instants, nous allons jouer la grande scène finale, celle qui clôturera huit années de relation en dents de scie, huit années passées entre haine et amour. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement entre deux personnes à la fois si semblables et différentes ?_

_Dans quelques instants l'un de nous mourra. Soit l'élève dépassera le maître, soit il perdra la vie par la main de celui qui lui a tout appris. Nous devons jouer le rôle que nous impose notre devoir de chevalier : toi, tu dois sauver celle que tu crois être Athéna moi je dois obéir au Grand Pope, représentant de notre déesse. Et ses ordres sont clairs, vous éliminer toi et tes amis. _

_Le scénario est écrit, nos destins sont tracés. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous évoluons dans la violence depuis notre enfance, c'est dans la logique des choses. _

_Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus envie de jouer, d'être une marionnette. Je n'en peux plus de faire du mal et de voir Hyoga et Milo souffrir. Je ne supporte plus toute cette violence. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer à faire semblant de vivre si c'est pour voir ceux que j'aime mourir. On ne m'a pas laissé le choix sur la vie que je voulais mener mais je ne les laisserais pas choisir ma mort. _

_Je tiens à m'excuser envers Hyoga et Milo pour le mal que je leur ai fait et je tiens à leur dire qu'ils étaient tout pour moi, même si je n'ai jamais eu le courage de leur dire, même si mes gestes et mes paroles semblaient dire le contraire. J'espère qu'ils sauront me pardonner et se soutiendront mutuellement, qu'ils apprendront à s'apprécier autant que moi je les appréciais. » _

Les deux chevaliers avaient lu d'une traite les derniers passages du journal sans oser rien dire. Tous les deux avaient des choses à se reprocher et ils savaient que s'attarder dessus ne leur ferait que plus de mal. Ils mirent un moment à digérer les derniers mots du Verseau.

Ce fut Milo qui brisa le silence :

- Alors c'était vrai ? Il s'est vraiment laissé mourir ?

- Oui je suis désolé Milo.

- Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il n'a pas pensé à moi ? A nous ?

- Si Milo, c'est pour ça qu'il a préféré partir… parce qu'il avait peur de nous voir mourir, de nous faire du mal comme pour sa mère et Aurore. Tu n'as pas droit de remettre son amour en question.

- Je suis désolé Hyoga mais il va me falloir un peu de temps pour digérer son... suicide.

Hyoga comprit qu'il n'arriverait plus à rien vu l'état du Scorpion. Il choisit donc de laisser Milo y réfléchir seul, tranquillement, tout en promettant au chevalier d'or d'être là si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.


End file.
